Rebels
by TheImpatient
Summary: What would happen if Link had lost the fight with Demise? Do you think he would give up? or would he rebel against his rule? Ghirahim and Link. Yaoi in future chapters. Torture. ( ADOPTED . )
1. Chapter 1

**HI! TheImpatient here ^.^**

**I'm honored to be given the chance of finishing this story, like you have no idea lol. **

**I want to apologize for taking forever to posting this, but senior is seriously no joke :/**

**Also I want to thank you ZeldaFan45 for allowing me to do this? I seriously love this story and was sad to learn you didn't want to continue this...But I promise that me and my friend will end it with a bang!...somehow.**

**So yeah lol hope you guys enjoy this xD.**

**This Story takes place after Link's fight with Demise. Assume he lost and was somehow saved by Fi at the last moment, what would have happened if Link tried to go against Demise's rule over the surface? Will eventually involve Ghirahim & Link Yaoi. Also involves many extra characters such as Gorons, Kikwis, and Skyloftians. **

**This story has GhiraLink yaoi chapters. However, yaoi is not the main focus of this story and has a plot. You could read the main part of the story and skip those chapters or scenes that include the Yaoi without it affecting your understanding of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Link<span>**

I woke up in the Faron Woods. What…happened? Meer seconds ago I had been fighting Demise.

The last thing I remember is the Demon King coming back after almost a millennium of imprisonment. "Welcome back, Master" I heard Ghirahim say. I watched his victorious smirk/smile stretch across his face, and he laughed in joy (or pain...I couldn't tell) as the malicious being took back the dark blade and forced Ghirahim to return to it.

Ghirahim's Master, Demise, then proceeded to mock me and challenge me to a duel. He had opened a portal and I had brashly followed, knowing I had used the rest of my Red Potions to recover from Ghirahim's "endless plunge" attacks, which I turned against him after he bragged about how he planned to kill me.

I arrived at a strange place after entering the portal; it looked like some kind of limbo between the worlds…however, it was very beautiful and serene. I saw Demise in front of me. Then the details got a bit fuzzy. I remember him saying something about anger at the goddesses, about the Triforce, and about waiting millennia to claim it and rule over the surface. Most people it this situation would be at least frightened upon facing certain death, but those people aren't me. also, others don't have the world on their shoulders. They don't have Zelda depending on them. They don't have Hylia depending on them. They don't need to win. Everyone is counting on me. I don't have a choice, I have to win. Because losing isn't an option.

I will succeed because I am the Chosen Hero of the Goddess and it is my destiny.

We fought and I remember doing fine. I had swiftly dealt blows, dodged his counter attacks, and even managed to knock him down. He got back up again and then he called upon lightning. That's when he got the upper hand. He used the lightning to stun me and he succeeded. I wasn't fast enough to raise my sword to get the lightning before him, and the few times I did, he would attack me before I even had the change to use the gathered lightning to my advantage. In the end, I ended up on my back, exhausted, and looking up into his terrifying, fire red eyes; I watched them flicker as though a flame was truly burning within them.

He towered over me with a sick, satisfied, vengeful look. He had his blade, Ghirahim, hovering over my chest, where my heart resides. He was ready to plunge it into my flesh. I only remember one thought going through my head as I panicked, looking for a way out: 'This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm not suppose to die, Zelda and everybody else was counting on me, I-'. My thought was interrupted by Demise kicking my side and forcing a pained grunt from my lips, "Say hello to the Goddesses for me, child…" was the last thing I heard as he raised his blade.

So… why was I still alive? He should have finished me…. Things like him wouldn't have had mercy. Well I'm not dead…I think. I can still feel my heartbeat in my wrist, there isn't a gaping, bleeding wound through my chest.

I'm in the Faron province, just outside the Temple of Hylia (overlooking the pit and the portal into that limbo world. Was I still in the past? Oh My Goddesses! Wait, where was Zelda?!

Most of my questions are answered when I hear a light "ping-ping" with a blue glow emanating from behind me, and then Fi appears before me with the same emotionless expression as she always does, but somehow her eyes seem convey a twinge of sorrow. "Master" she says in her odd tone of voice, "I regret to inform you that you have failed to vanquish Demise and restore Her Grace's soul to her body. However, she had placed enough power within my vessel during creation, as a failsafe, that if you were about to be defeated, while in possession of the blade, to allow me to transport you to safety, if need be. This is what I have done. Please forgive me for not informing you of this fail safe earlier on your mission but I was informed to not divulge this information from my databanks as this has a 70 percent chance of causing you to rely on it, even if a situation is not dire. I had been withholding the information up to this point for that reason, as well as I hadn't wished to use it until it was absolutely necessary as it may only be used once. However, I could not transport you to your own time period, so you remain in the past."

I was shocked, not that she saved me, but my mind was still stuck on what she said about Zelda… "_Failed to vanquish Demise and restore Her Grace's soul to her body"_. So…so Zel was d-dead? No! No, she can't be! I can still go back a defeat the Demon King, right? R-right?! I began to get up, but Fi floated around to hover in front of me, blocking me from leaving and demanding my attention.

"Master, I am truly sorry, but even if you were to go back and face Demise again, my calculations indicate that it would be too late, the probability that Her Grace's soul has not been fully absorbed by Demise is below 11%." "I … don't know what to do Fi, w-what now?"

"Master I suggest you return to skyloft and consult with your friends and Zelda's father. I also suggest going soon as I sense that Groose and Her Grace's mortal body have already returned to your time, but I still sense Demise and Ghirahim's auras nearby and drawing closer. You have been lying unconscious for exactly one minute and twenty-six seconds before you awoke. There is a 96% chance that Demise will soon return here and he will most likely not allow you to live if you are caught."

I stood; I was still in numb shock, Zel, my best friend, dead. What would happen now? My home, my friends, everything I have ever known will surely be destroyed now that Demise has returned; nothing will ever be the same.

I got up and began to slowly walk to the door to the Temple of Hylia. I was about to open the door when I heard a strange noise. I turned around and walked cautiously to the edge of the pit. I silently prayed it wasn't what, or who, I thought it was. I looked down into the pit and apparently my prayers weren't answered, because Demise appeared with Ghirahim, who was back in his white jumpsuit and cape.

They both looked right at me. I felt my body freeze in shock and I began to feel fear and adrenalin coursing through my veins. I watched as Demise said something to Ghirahim, which I couldn't hear, and then pointed at me with a smirk that instantly sent a tremor through my spine.

Ghirahim got a look of excitement on his face as he raised his hand to snap. The way he was looking at me, it told me that if he caught me nothing _good_ would happen; I don't even think I want to know what he and his master had planned for me. I wasn't in any condition to fight either; I was dealing with my emotional turmoil over the death Zelda and my failure, also none of my wounds or delirium had faded from the fight.

I turned, snapped out of my shock, ran towards the temple and the Gate of Time just as a barrage of diamond shapes appeared behind me and a chin rested on my shoulder while two white gloved hands wrapped around me; one around my chest and the other around my waist, stopping me and pulling me back tightly against his chest. I struggled, but couldn't move so much as an inch, his arm was holding mine pinned to my sides while his incredible strength forced me to stay put.

A cold chill went down my spine as a powerful, chilling voice whispered in my ear, "Got you Sky-child…"

I trembled as he laughed in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghirahim**

From inside my sword I can see everything. I watched and fully enjoyed the sight of the sky-child fighting my master. I shivered in delight every time my sword clashed with the sky-child's. With every hit, I could feel him slowly getting weaker and closer to the point where he would be struck down.

However, it was getting to be quite_ boring_ and I was beginning to get worried for my master as the brat seemed to be winning …but that was before he was on the ground at my masters feet where he belonged; like the worthless piece of undeserving filth that he was.

I was hovering over him in my sword form as my master was about to finish him off. This was turning to be the best day of my existence! The Sky-child was about to die, Hylia was dead, my master was back, and I had completed my mission! It filled my heart with rainbows!

But… I suppose I was a little miffed. I had wanted to hear the child's screams as I slowly tortured him until he was on his knees at my feet while he begged me for mercy. In this form I couldn't take delight by talking to him and hearing the concealed fear in his voice as I slowly stalked closer. I also couldn't ask him if he had any last words before I slowly finished with him and watched as the light left his eyes. In short… _I_ wanted to be the one to kill him. _I _was the one who he truly aggravated this whole time. This death was far too merciful for that whelp; he deserved a slow agonizing death for _ever_ defying me.

I am _Demon Lord Ghirahim_ and before he dies, I want to make sure he knows that I am, was, and always will be superior to him in every way and that every time he 'won', I was taking mercy on him. By rights he should have long ago dropped to his knees and begged for my forgiveness and mercy after he foolishly challenged me in the Skyview Temple!

Sigh, but alas, there is nothing I can do to sway my masters wishes to finish this quick; I know he wishes to begin his takeover of the surface creatures, also the Hylians once he lowers that floating chunk of dirt and rock to the surface. Whether or not he intends to enslave or massacre Hylia's followers is unknown to me as of yet…

I went back to watching the battle and took in the view of the boy on the ground, barely breathing, and staring at my vessel with slightly glassy eyes. I felt as my master raised the sword slightly and I waited for the moment I would feel his warm blood surrounding me, I would feel as his heart stopped and I saw the light flicker out of his sky-blue eyes.

However, that was before that goddess sword wretch transported her sweet, worthless little _Hero_ to safety. I began to feel my anger rise, but it was cut off by my calculating, cunning mind. Sadly, the child had escaped. Yes…how unfortunate, yet this may turn out in my favor…with a little persuasion. I could still have my sky-child for my own. I looked at my master and he seemed rather calm given the situation. I felt a strong pull on my being, one I hadn't felt for almost a millennium.

I appeared, much like that wretch appears from the Sky-child's blade, except when I appear in my humanoid form there isn't a blue, holy glow, but a much more magnificent black and crimson flash of diamonds. Much like when I teleport, but much more dramatic, just as I like it.

"Master, I didn't get to fully welcome you back," I appeared kneeling before him, however I am not so lowly as to have to be on my hands and knees with my head bowed, but I still have to be prostrate before him.

When he came back he hastily pulled me back to my sword and began to fight, but I realized soon after that it was due to the fact that he had been waiting so long and, combined with his impatience and irritation from waiting for me, and his eagerness to cause bloodshed, it made him behave quite rashly. I spoke hastily, doing my best to try and quell his anger towards me.

"Welcome back to your kingdom Master, please excuse the horrid amount of time that it has taken myself to bring you back, but that _whelp and his goddess_ made me take longer than I had originally planned and –" My master cut me off.

"Ghirahim, it is very good to be back and for now I will forgive your delayed time of restoring me, but right now we have to deal with that boy…he is very troublesome and must be punished for his impudence against my wishes. Tell me, do you find that boy to be worthy of forgiveness or do you wish for him to be punished as well?"

"I despise that Sky-child, Master. He deserves no mercy; he is not even fit to breath the same air as we." I steadily got louder in my aggravation. "He has stopped me from reviving you time and time again with his impudence and such lack of manners, uncivilized actions, and overall _disrespect, _he can_not_go unpunished! But…" I had reigned in my anger slightly and lowered my voice until it took on a deadly calm. "I also think that death is a little _too_ merciful. May I suggest and alternate option, Master?

"Continue…"

"How about we capture the Sky-child and teach him what the meaning of _respect_ and _obedience_ truly means. I'm sure that without his resolve to save this stupid _goddess _and without his sword for guidance, it will be no trouble to reduce him to the prostrate, servile, _begging_ human he should have been…someone who could never live up to the name _Hero_ again." I chuckled as I thought of the image of him pleading for his life my feet. The image is almost enough to make me giggly!

"Hmm, so you are suggesting we capture and enslave him?"

"Yes, Master."

"Fine, while I am working on conquering the surface and bringing those other humans under my control, you can focus on capturing the child, breaking him, and making him a slave. You can do whatever you wish with him, whether that will be torturing him, killing him, or whatever you choose, I do not care in the slightest, as long as is he is out of my way."

I couldn't believe it; my master was giving my total freedom over what I do to the Sky-child? I was _absolutely_ giggly now! Oh…the possibilities were already dancing through my head.

My master transported us out of the realm he had created.

We arrived inside of the pit, where my master had been imprisoned. And low and behold! Look who happens to be standing right there! Gaping and looking right at us! "Ghirahim," my master said low enough that I know even the Sky-child's sensitive hylian ears wouldn't be able to hear "go capture the child so we may proceed with our plans". He pointed at the child as he said this and he seemed pleased that the child had not gotten far. He had a smirk on his face that showed his pleasure at the turn of events.

I have _never_ had a better day in my existence! I grinned like a madman and I could tell the Sky-child knew that I was going to come after him; he got that look or apprehension on his face, that I so enjoyed every time I saw it because it was so rare. He turned and ran toward to Time Gate. As if he could escape me now! I teleported and appeared right behind him. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and the other around his chest, his arms restrained so he was rendered helpless; just how I like him!

"Got you, Sky-child!" I laughed in his ear as he trembled at my proximity; I was going to enjoy this


	3. Chapter 3

**Link**

I immediately started to struggle as Ghirahim restrained me. I could feel him laughing as I got more desperate. Eventually I had to stop. I tired myself out.

"Hello, Sky-child" Ghirahim purred in my ear…goddesses I hated it when he invaded my personal space. He always did this on purpose; why does he always get freaking enjoyment out of making me uncomfortable!

"Let. Me. Go." I snarled each word as I barley contained my temper. All he did was laugh and smile at me in amusement. I usually have a very good control on my temper, but it was all just too much to bare. I hated Ghirahim. I had never hated anyone before as much as I hated him. He took Zelda from me…. Losing Zelda was like losing my own life. She was the only reason I had for living. And now the only thing I want to do is take _his _life from _him_!

"Sky-child!" Ghirahim called back my attention, "how nice it is to see you again. Now, I knew I would be seeing you as we are bound by a thread of fate, but I didn't expect it so soon!"

All I did was try and kill him with my death glare I was shooting from over my shoulder. I was so tired of his annoying theatrics; I could see by the way he was looking at me that he relished my hateful expression.

"Now, now, is that any way to look at your Lord? I mean, I know you humans don't have any respect for authority, but that will all change soon enough, for you, and for all your delightful little friends!"

What…did he just say? I was dumbstruck over the fact that he was referring to himself as my 'Lord'. Then I lost it. "**_What!_**, you are _not_ my Lord", I sneered his title, "I am _not_ one of _your_ subjects and I _never_ will be!"

He just watched me with an unreadable expression as I ranted, but I could see the anger rising in his eyes. Fi was urging me to be silent in my mind and warned that he would soon lose his patience; But I wasn't done yet. "I **hate** you!"

I was expecting him to yell at me in anger or even to break my jaw for talking to him like that (even then I would still have been worth it), but Ghirahim always had a way of changing his emotions on a dime and doing the exact opposite of what I would expect, and this was one of those times…

I watched the anger leave his eyes and be replaced with mirth and his disapproving frown turned into a wide grin. He laughed. He looked at me and behind the mirth I saw a glint of an emotion I didn't recognize. I had seen it before in his eyes, it was normally there when he invaded my personal space, but I just didn't have a name for it.

"Oh, but Sky-child, hate is such a…passionate emotion! It's so nice to know that you feel such feelings for me! I mean, I _know_ I'm stunningly perfect and often leave you breathless, but I never expected to _hear_ _it _from you." He then chuckled and gave me an amused look.

I was stunned for a second, but I recovered. He was such a creep, he always was. I had the urge to, well first puke, then to say something about his vain attitude or to name the ways that he was completely imperfect, but all of these would just make him laugh some more and then infuriate me when he found a way to contradict me.

So instead I spitefully murmured under my breath loud enough for him to hear, "Then I guess murder is the ultimate crime of passion…" this just got a dirty look from him, but he quickly covered it and lifted me up. He turned me around to face Demise. Oh, I had actually started to forget that he was there…

"I never got to formally introduce you two!" Ghirahim said (a bit too happily). He was clearly trying- and failing- to hide his irritation with me. "Sky-child, my master…Master, Sky-child!"

Demise looked like he had put up with one too many centuries of Ghirahim's overbearing personality. "Yes, thank you Ghirahim" Said the Demon king said swiftly and in a tone that told me he wasn't very grateful at all. If Ghirahim was taken aback at all, he didn't show it.

"Sky-child!" Ghirahim scolded-what did I do? "Is that any way to show respect to your King?" The next thing I knew I was being forced to kneel before the Demon King. I fought but Ghirahim pushed down on my shoulders from behind and when I wouldn't go down anymore he swiftly kicked the back of my knees so that I would fall. I tried to get up, numerous times, but he held me down, eventually I got tired and, despite my pride begging me to get up, I stayed down on my hands and knees trying to catch my breath; but I did scowl at Ghirahim.

"Much better!" he said cheerfully, happy at my submission. Meanwhile I was having a _great_ time imaging running him through with my sword. "Child," The Demon King was addressing me now, but even he looked a little amused at Ghirahim's antics. Doesn't anyone know how to just use my name, really, it's not like it's hard to pronounce or anything.

"Now listen to me." he spoke with authority only a King could, and for a second I almost forgot who he was and had started to feel respect , but I soon dismissed it; this kind of King doesn't deserve my respect…. "You are going to come with Ghirahim and I, without fighting, arguing or anything of the sort." His gaze held my eyes and though he was very calm, I started to feel the adrenaline from earlier start to give way to fear-no terror. What did they think? That I would actually go with them to be killed, or worse? He was still watching me, judging my reaction. "You will behave and obey what we tell you. Do you understanding me boy?"

I thought quickly, trying to find a way out of the situation. And then an idea hit me…"Yes"

Ghirahim looked at me like he couldn't believe it. I could tell what was going through his mind: excitement and amazement as to the fact that I was summiting without a fuss;

Aww, come on Ghirahim, you should know me better than that by now.

He walked in front of me and then grabbed my arm and proceeded to lift me up from my kneeling position; just putting me into the perfect position to knee him in the groin.

I turned and ran when he released me to yelp in pain and fall to his knees to cup himself. I heard him yell my name and something else I didn't hear as I ran to through the temple to the time gate. I also heard Demise's growl of anger and frustration as well, but I was already through the gate and moving through time


	4. Chapter 4

**Demise**

I growled and shouted in rage at the child as I watched Ghirahim fall to his knees and cup himself. The child was running for, what he most likely believed, was his life and despite my shout he continued running. Ghirahim slowly struggled to his feet and started to hobble in pursuit, despite the pain it was causing.

"Ghirahim, leave him go." I said with slight disappointment. I knew it was unlikely we could catch the child now; he had already made it to the gate.

"But, Master-" I could see the shattering disappointment in his expression; he was really excited and that stupid child had to go and flee, worthless humans. Always worried with their own life; they never take into account the fact that they could be disappointing someone much more important than themselves by running like the true cowards they have always been…a millennium of time away and they still haven't changed.

"No, Ghirahim, we have work to do. Starting with going back to the present, I want to begin my takeover; don't worry, you will see your pet again…very soon at that." I gave a him a knowing smirk.

"How do you know, Master?" He mirrored my look as he began to catch on to my train of thought.

"Because my takeover will begin with Skyloft; I mean," I chuckled," did you honestly expect my monuments build themselves?"

He got up and we walked toward the Time Gate.

**Young Impa**

I watched as Groose and Her Grace's mortal body were carried into the Temple of Hylia. I was still on the floor, exhausted and mortally wounded by Ghirahim; I could not get up.

"I'm taking her body back," Groose looked at me for conformation and approval that I gave. "Link is still fighting, and I think it would be safer for Zelda while Link isn't here…." His face looked troubled, he should have been happy; he had helped save the girl…

"Okay, thank you for your help, her body would have been destroyed if it wasn't for you Groose, thank you." I said sincerely and tried to cheer him up as best I could, but he still looked…wrong. "Is there something wrong?" I inquired; this was strange- even for this weird child.

"I just feel like something is going to go wrong. Impa, what would happen if Link lost?" He asked this question very hesitantly and in a very low voice, so quietly, like he didn't want to know the answer.

It didn't really matter anyway because there is no way the Chosen Hero of the Goddess _can_ lose, its destiny. But, of course, not everything it written in stone. If Link lost, then everything would be lost. All of this boy's friends and family would be killed, or worse, enslaved. Skyloft would be lowered to the ground, and many other things that would cause even _me_ to cringe, I can't even stand to have the thoughts cross through my mind.

In short, only pain and sorrow awaited the creatures of the surface, and the people of Skyloft, if Link were to lose. But I wouldn't want to scare this child with such disturbing images.

But even I was beginning to feel strange. Like there was an ominous feeling of dread in the air, it was tangible… it was the kind of feeling you get when you know that something bad is going to happen and soon…

"Groose, it is not possible for Link to lose, it is his destiny. Everything will be fine, please, return to the present with Her Grace's mortal body. I will be through once Link comes back." I said this with my conscience nagging me; I knew it was a half-truth. I was always against lying, and this _was _technically a half-lie.

Groose sighed, "Okay, Impa, see you soon…" He began to leave, but I reached out and grabbed his arm at the last second. "One last thing Groose, stay near to the Old woman at the Temple in the future. If she tells you to run, take Her Grace's body and return to skyloft as quickly as possible, DO NOT ask any questions, just go, no matter what! Do you understand me?" My face was very serious and conveyed no hint of joking; not that it ever did, I never joke.

He looked at me with a very grim expression, it made him much older and I knew I could trust him if something happened. He nodded and proceeded through the Gate of Time. This was just my way of making sure nothing would happen to him and Her Grace's body… if I was wrong. I looked down and noticed that Groose had dropped one of Her Grace's bracelets,

Well, I'll have to return it later…

…. Time passed, and I hear voices outside the temple. I heard only incoherent mumbling and couldn't make out who's they were, because of the giant stone doors. I heard a loud cry of pain and then an angered yell. I didn't even have time to process anything as Link came flying through the Temple and into the Gate of Time. He looked scared out of his mind, yet determined, and didn't even notice I was still here. What would have caused him to run so fast through the gate? Maybe he was worried about Her Grace (or Zelda as she preferred to be called), but that didn't explain the other voices I heard.

All of my questions were answered as the King of Demons and his Demon Lord walked through the doors of the Temple.

Both of their eyes locked on me; Ghirahim's face showed pure hate and scorn, while Demise's morphed into a sick smile.

"Ghirahim, it looks like the Goddess left us a little gift. Since I did not get to spill all of the life blood of that boy, guess we will just have to make do.

Ghirahim's face slowly went from hateful to his signature evil smirk and eyes filled with blood lust.

**Demise**

I looked at the sheikah. She was utterly shocked and despite her outward brave front, I could see the terror in her eyes. "Well, sheikah, tell me before you die", I chuckled cruelly as she glared at me, "how does it feel to know that your goddesses chosen hero has failed? Or, better yet, how does it feel to know that everything you cherish will soon cease to exist?" I slowly walked closer to her with a measured step as I said this, but merely to gain her attention as Ghirahim silently slipped behind her; I had her full attention and she didn't even notice as he slowly circled her.

"…" she refused to answer me as I looked at her, she did however give me a defiant, hate filled glare; ah…defiance, how I hate it, the only person I know who hates defiance more than I happens to be Ghirahim…. "Well, your hero doesn't seem like he cared much for you, seeing as he ran through here without even sparing the time to tell you to run."

"Did he see you and just refuse to be bothered with you? Or was he just too busy running like a coward from his fate?" Throughout all of this her expression slowly cracked went from unwavering confidence and courage to doubt.

Ghirahim had successfully worked his way around her usually high guard to stand right behind her. He snapped and made his sword appear in his hand and before she could comprehend what the noise had been, he had bend over her body on the ground to put the sword around her throat.

"Well sheikah, if you don't wish to speak to me, I suppose there is no other use for your existence. Ghirahim, enjoy yourself, but don't keep me waiting long…" He heard the barley concealed threat in my voice.

"Yes, Master." I walked away but stayed nearby, I wanted to hear their interaction; it would most likely be entertaining.

"Well sheikah, I do believe that this is _way_ overdue." I could hear his hate for this Sheikah-woman in his voice as he whispered it into her ear from behind; he did this merely for convenience. I do not feel he gets much enjoyment out of invading her personal space. Normally he does this just to see and relish his victim's reactions alone, but she showed no change of emotions and this seemed to bore him.

I couldn't see his face, but I imagine it would be a look that was somewhere between a mixture of excitement, annoyance, and mirth.

"No matter your intent, someone will stop the both of you and you will forever regret your existence, you vile scum of the underworld!" The sheikah spoke with undying passion, vehemence, and bravery; but even a lowly Bokoblin would be able to hear the restrained fear in her voice. It is quite foolish to try and hide fear from any form of Demon, we can sense it. It is very potent and hangs in the air like a smoke; we can smell it, feel it, track it, and depending on how close we are to the victim sometimes, even _taste_ it.

I know Ghirahim could sense it too, I could hear him laugh. "Scum am I? Well, I can't have you calling me names like that. If all that is going to come out of your mouth is insults and treats, then I don't think you have any use for it, now do you?" I sensed a spike in her fear and heard a very loud snap. I relished in her muffled scream of agony as her jaw was broken. "There, much better." I could hear Ghirahim's satisfied tone as well while he spoke now. I could hear muffled, slurred insults coming from the sheikah, and a few more echoing snaps as Ghirahim responded. He summoned chains to hold her sill. Her garbled shrieks and moans flooded me with pride in my sword as Ghirahim broke her bones in retaliation to her insults. However, after both her arms were broken, as well as her fore-arms, wrist, and every individual finger, she still spouted insults and faith to her Goddess. I looked closer at her and saw her arms covered in blood and bones sticking out of her skin. Ghirahim was even more enraged by her defiance and it showed on his face even through the mask of calm and cruelty he tried to put up. Pride shown in her eyes as she noticed it as well.

Ghirahim growled in annoyance. "Sheikah, you are testing my patience. You will stop this mockery and defamation this instance, or you will suffer the consequences…."

I was growing bored and eager to continue on to proceed with my plans. "Ghirahim, have you forgotten about your pet? I'm sure he has already made it to his Sky-home. Do you want to give him a chance to escape?"

This urged him on. "No, Master" He said urgently. He snapped his fingers and his sword disintegrated into diamonds while he simultaneously produced a whip. "Is there anything you want to say to me sheikah, or do you rather wish to face the consequences of your speech?"

"Rout en 'ell 'emon scum!" *(A/N-rot in hell demon scum.)

"Fair enough sheikah." With that Ghirahim snapped again and removed her shirt until her back was bare. He brought the whip down and it cracked loudly against her back.

_Crack _

_Crack_

_Crack_

It went on for minutes, eventually I once again grew bored with her flinches and groans of pain and repressed screams when the whip cut deeper into a previously made wound. "Ghirahim…" He could hear the suppressed impatience in my voice.

"Sorry Master, I got carried away. Goodbye, Sheikah. Oh! And one more thing. As you rot in this time period, I want you to remember only one thing."

I could now feel fear _and_ apprehension as Ghirahim spoke these final words to her.

He perused he nearly broken body and smiled in sadistic satisfaction. "I will be sure to make all of the followers of Hylia live out the rest of their days knowing that Hylia has abandoned them and that all hope is lost." As he said this he snapped his fingers and brought his sword back. He slit her throat _slowly_ and she let out a muffled scream; a scream of rage at what he had said and also of pain as her throat was cleanly sliced.

"I am done now Master" He walked over to me and looked back. The cut he made on her throat did not hit her main blood flow to her brain. It had hit almost every other vein in her neck though; she would slowly bleed out. Whether she would die from lack of oxygen or blood loss just depended on her body. The look of her blood made my mouth water and I a feeling of pleasure went up my spine at the look of her in pain.

She seemed to be trying to get up, even with the chains restraining her movement.

Ghirahim looked at her and snapped his fingers, making more chains wrap around her and attach to the wall, making it impossible for her to move, even if she could have before. "I wouldn't want you to be able to leave here and get help now, would I sheikah? "

"Death is meant to be a private thing, Goodbye _Dog_." Were Ghirahim's parting words.

Ghirahim and I left through the time gate, Ghirahim was laughing as he left, and the last thing we saw as we walked through the Time Gate was the sheikah take her final dying breath before she slipped into unconsciousness that we were sure she would never wake up from.

I laughed as we traveled through time. It was extremely entertaining if you thought about it-

The very last thing she will ever remember is our faces laughing at her death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Groose**

I walked through the time gate with Zelda's body. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. But I couldn't stop thinking about what the Sheikah's words. Link can't lose, he would never fail Zelda that way. He loves her, and so do I. But he always deserved her more than me, maybe that is why I was always so mean to him. I was always jealous, but that changed when I saw him fighting that monster three times his size, but I deserve some credit; I mean, he never would have beaten it without me and the Groosenator. He's a good friend and he helped me when I came down here. He could have left me to figure things out myself, but he didn't. I feel _really _bad for the fact that he has to deal with that Demon guy, the one obsessed with diamonds …(Damn…it _still_ hurts where he kicked me…and he made fun of my pompadour! I hope Link makes him _pay!_)

I felt eyes on me and looked up at Grannie. She was watching me with that wise, all knowing look she always seemed to have.

"Where is Link? Still in the past?" She looked unconcerned, but not because she didn't care. She has major confidence in Link, just as nearly everyone did. "Yeah Grannie, he's still in the past. He's fighting the scale-y guy with fire for hair. He went into some portal after him and I thought it was best to bring Zel back here where it's safe. Oh, and Link said thanks for the info on Zel's soul and it absorbing into that Demon thing and stuff."

"He's fighting Demise, and yes, she would be safer here. All we can do now is wait my friend, please, sit. You may rest Her Grace beside you on the floor."

"Thanks Grannie." I gave her a smile and sat down; I put Zelda's head in my lap, she was so warm. Her eyes were still closed, yet I felt like her beautiful blue eyes were still watching me. Grannie looked at me and her wise eyes missed nothing.

"Something wrong, child?" Her eyes scrutinized my expression, I couldn't lie to the old girl, (even if I tried she would notice…) "I'm worried, I feel like something bad is going to happen…" (Zelda's body was starting to get colder, why would it be getting colder?) "That Sheikah girl asked me too. She said everything would be fine, but then she stopped me and told me that if you said to run, to do it without question and…" I stopped; something seemed off-more than usual-…how would the old girl know to tell me to run if something happened in the past? It didn't make sense. I was looking at Grannie's hands, and then noticed that bracelet. The one I dropped? But how….

"Grannie, how would you know if something bad happened in the past…and how did you get that bracelet?" My question carried a hint of curiosity mixed with suspicion as I pointed to her wrist. She seemed surprised and looked down at her wrist. She chuckled a little bit and looked up at me with an amused expression. Well, it seems that you've discovered me secret child. I am Impa, after Link defeats Demise, I stay in the past to watch over the temple. But of course I have aged quite a bit…you dropped the bracelet and I kept it up till now so I could return it to you and Her Grace."

"I dropped it on purpose, I wanted you to have something to remember Zelda by while she was gone…" She seemed to understand now. She got a look of recognition in her wise eyes.

"Ah…child, that was sweet of you." Her heartfelt words were flowing from her mouth. "It has given me many memories to cherish while I waited here. However, it was not yours to give, Groose." Now she had a chastising tone now and I knew she was about to reprimand me. "Well, she is…sleeping, and I didn't think she would mind…" I know my face had a sheepish look to it as I tried to stop her from chastising me more; I also hesitated before I said sleeping, she's more like she's …comatose.

"Ah well. It is best to return it, I have had it for many years now…here." She placed the bracelet back on Zelda's wrist. Just then, the Gate of Time opened and Link ran through…but Zelda hadn't woken yet. What the hell? He looked terrified and like he was about to past out. I stood up and pulled Zelda up with me.

"Link, what happened?" I was beginning to get afraid, dear goddesses, please tell me my feeling wasn't right.

**Link**

I ran like my life depended on it and it kinda did…when I arrived back in the present I saw Groose, the old lady, and Z…her body. "Link, what happened?" Groose was looking at me and near panic. He should be! I had failed…we were all going to be enslaved, at least that's what Ghirahim implied…I think…it's all my fault! "Link!" I was pulled from my thoughts by Groose who was still looking at me and desperately waiting for an answer. He was definitely scared now; I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Groose, I-I lost." Goddesses…it hurt to admit it out loud, especially to someone who was counting on me; it left a foul taste in my mouth and wouldn't go away. God; what have I **done!** I've doomed everyone I know and care about to slavery and/or death!

Groose was just staring at me. He seemed to be dumbstruck, just frozen in that shocked expression. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly ajar, and pupils dilated and staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything. Thankfully he still had enough awareness to not drop Zelda's body; which was looking pale, lifeless and…dead. I started to shiver in horror and fear as I looked at Zelda's lifeless body. Her golden locks were turning paler, her skin was getting whiter, and even though I couldn't see her eyes, I knew they must have been losing their color.

The old woman was shocked as well, but at least she hadn't completely frozen like Groose had. But she was also staring at me with her mouth agape…just as Groose was.

She talked to herself hysterically, "Oh, Dear Goddesses. All is lost. What will happen now…everyone is doomed." She then refocused and came back to herself. " Link, where is the Demon King? And his Lord? How did you escape?"

"Fi, she saved me. Demise and Ghirahim tried to capture me, but I escaped. I was running from them and they could show up at any second." Groose was coming out of the Deadpan he was in and now started to pay attention to the conversation. A few minutes have gone by since I ran; they actually should have already been here… " Well, they should have already been here, unless something stopped them…"

"Was Impa still there? She was when I left. She was injured and couldn't get up. She told me to go ahead with Zelda's body. Wait…" His expression dropped even more into shock and despair "does this mean Zelda is dead, like and _not _coming back?" That just now seemed to dawn on him. Was Impa still in the past? I don't remember seeing her, but I did run through there pretty fast…oh god no! Please don't tell me I'm responsible for _another death!_ It was already too much.

And then I did something I haven't done since I was very young…I cried. Well I wouldn't call it crying, more like silent tears of despair rolled down my face and I sniffled a little; but it _wasn't _crying.

Was Impa the reason they weren't here? Was she somehow holding them off? Was she being tortured?

Or was she already dead?

"Link, she's so _cold!_" Groose was horrified. Well, he was holding the …corpse…of a girl we both dearly loved. He was crying, too. I walked over and touched her cheek; it was cold as ice. I began to shake as the reality set in. '_She was really gone. She's not coming back…_' My breathe sped up and I felt the beginnings of hyperventilation starting.

But I was brought out of my panic by a strange sound.

"Ahg- ahh!" We were so distracted be Zelda's body that we hadn't notice the old woman fall to her knees in the middle of the temple. She had blood coming out of her mouth and she was gagging while she gripped her throat. I ran over and she tried to talk. She was trying to say something, but it was impossible to understand while her throat was full and she choked on her blood. We watched as her jaw broke on its own accord and clothing gained slashes in it, as did the skin beneath as whip marks appeared on her body, even though there was no one harming her. And finally, we watched as a long slit appeared on her throat.

"What's happening?! Grannie!" Groose was yelling and running over. He had laid Zelda's body on the piece of upraised stone in front of the Gate of Time.

"What is wrong with her Link?!" He was panicking

"I dunno Groose…it's like someone's torturing he." We were both on our hands and knees in front of her, trying to figure out what we should do, when she fell over onto Groose's lap; she landed facing up and as her eyes rolled into the back of her head she released her grip on her neck, and I looked closer at the thin slash at her throat. It wasn't very deep, but it was enough to kill her. How did…?

"How did her throat get slit and all of these other injuries?!" Groose was looking at the old woman in panic. "No one was around to harm her, we were both here!"

"I don't know Groose, but we have to do someth-" We both felt it at the same time. We were so close to her that we could feel her ragged breath as she struggled to breathe, but it had stopped. We both exchanged horrified looks and I reached down to her wrist.

She had no pulse. "She's gone Groose." I felt my heart break and the tears were threatening to break out again. I had killed many Bokoblins, I had watched them die. But they were the enemy and had quick deaths by my hand. It was different when Zelda died, she felt pain, but she was unconscious and didn't know she was dying. I had heard about death in skyloft, too. But I had never known anyone who died, I never knew my parents, and no one I was close to had ever died.

This was the first time anyone innocent had died, and she was in my arms. The only positive thing I could think right now is 'At least it isn't my fault'. Groose was different, he had seen death before.

( His mom died during his birth, but his dad died when he was 5; they were riding his dad's loftwing and they crashed into a floating island, a knight caught Groose, but it was too late for his dad.)

"Groose, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this could have happened." I _was _sorry. But I **can't** be held responsible for this; I hadn't done anything that could have caused this to happen.

"It's okay… I-" He suddenly got a "something just clicked in my head" look. "Link, what would happen, say, someone went into the past and killed you…how would it affect you in present time?"

"I guess you would die, but what does that have to do with this?" He looked at me and the words he said sent horror and grief straight into my core, all the way to my already aching soul.

"You left Impa in the past…and while you were gone, Grannie told me that she was Impa. Her young self stays in the past and she aged…she _was_ Impa, just older…" He was staring at me the whole time he said this, his expression holding a diverse mix of shock, sympathy, pity, fear, horror, and grief.

So… this was my fault. My mind cruelly kept repeating those first few words in my mind, '_You left Impa…You left Impa...'_ it just kept repeating over and over again. Goddesses, why won't it stop! This can't _all_ be my fault.

First Zelda, now Impa…how many more innocent people are going to die before I finally can't take it anymore? How long can I take this before I shatter?

Just then, old Impa's body disintegrated into smoke; just like all the other creatures of the surface did. No! She isn't just an animal! She deserves a proper burial, not to disappear like all the other creatures on the surface! She doesn't deserve to _go_ the same way as the hideous and monstrous Demons go; she's better than a Bokoblin or Moblin. I pounded the floor with my fists, willing her body to come back.

"Groose" I spoke in a dead monotone, I didn't have the heart or the strength to put any emotion into my voice. "We need to go, they will be coming here soon." He was staring at the space where her body just was, and anger filled his eyes. Just because he had had loved ones die before, it doesn't make it any easier to accept it; especially when they die in your arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." He had a determined look on his face, but it wasn't in his eyes; they were just hollow and dead looking.

"Groose, please, just listen to-"

"NO!" He yelled at me and I saw more tears slip their way past his eyelids. He was distraught and I could tell he was hurting. So was I, but that doesn't mean I want him to stay here and die; I on the other hand, deserve no less than death…maybe worse.

But against my better judgment, all of the buried anger and sorrow I had pushed down erupted like a dam. I wouldn't take shit from Groose today, or any day; he's coming whether I have to drag him out and to a bird statue. I will not let another person die because of me. "GROOSE! WE HAVE TO _GO_! Unless you would rather stay here and die. Either way is fine by me 'cause you're coming no matter what you say!" In a rush all of the anger left me. " I don't want to lose you, too…" The last part I whispered, my voice filled with pain and fear. He instantly looked up and his hollow eyes filled with understanding, sympathy, and acceptance, but they still looked dead and lifeless.

"Okay, Link." He talked in a monotone. "I guess you're right, there is no point in staying here and being killed." He gave me a small smile, but there was still no emotion behind it, or any of his actions. "Especially when we can get revenge later…" The last part was so quiet and to himself that I don't think I was meant to hear it, but it did. It was so full of malice and violence that I didn't think was possible out of Groose.

We were just about to go out of the temple when we remembered Zelda's body; we looked at each other and I could tell we were thinking the same thing: 'How could we almost forget her body, I know we just had an emotional moment, but really?'

We turned back around to go and get her, and we stopped frozen with what we saw. Ghirahim was standing over Zelda's body with his foot placed on her abdomen and his arms crossed over his chest, a smug look plastered on his face. Demise was standing right beside him, looking amused at our expressions. How long have they been there?

"Well, pet" What the hell did he just call me?! "it seems you are just as unobservant as ever…I have to admit, it did fill my heart with rainbows as I watched you snivel and weep over that stupid sheikah women. Poor _Grannie_, serves her right for always being in _my way!_" Ghirahim was looking at me, but when he said "_Poor Grannie_" he was looking at …Groose.

I caught on to what he was trying to do a little too late. I wasn't fast enough to stop Groose from charging Ghirahim in his anger.

a


	6. Chapter 6

There was nothing I could do as I watched Groose charge Ghirahim.

As Groose charged, he screamed incoherent gibberish. To be honest, it sounded like he was threatening to kill Ghirahim…with a little, uh, let's just say '_colorful'_ language mixed in. He was in a blind rage brought on by Ghirahim's words and I knew I had to stop him before he got hurt.

I quickly stepped forward and instinctively reached out my hand, "Groose, it's a trap! _Stop!_" I yelled urgently, but a little too late, because by the time Groose came to his senses and heard me; he was already too close to Ghirahim to get away.

Groose tried to stop and succeeded a few feet from Ghirahim, and started to try to quickly back up, but Ghirahim was faster.

Ghirahim caught Groose as he tried to retreat by grabbing his arm and ripping him over into a choke hold. I could see the fear in Groose's eyes from where I was and his eyes also conveyed a message. 'I can't breathe, DO SOMETHING!'

Ghirahim didn't have his sword at the moment, but he looked just as content with the prospect of choking the life out of Groose in front of me. His expression was exactly how most would picture the expression of a smug bastard. He had a small smile that simply screamed 'I got you now', and his eyes contained mirth and confidence.

"Well Link. I think you left rather rudely. That is no way to treat your Master now is it?" And now he was referring to himself as my Master? First it was Lord, and now Master, and what is _wrong with him!_ Does he honestly believe I would seriously ever refer to him as my Master! He has got to be freaken kidding me! The nerve of him! He has already taken away my best friend, an innocent woman (Young and old), and soon he will take my home and life as I know it. What is with him? There is no way I would ever serve him, in any way!

Why did he even want me to?

"Link?" He called back my attention impatiently. Oh, I was so wrapped in my outraged thoughts that I hadn't been paying attention; _'Sorry your highness_' I though sarcastically.

Groose looked like he was on the verge of passing out due to lack of oxygen. "Oh, your poor friend has gotten himself in quite the predicament, don't you think? He looks like he will soon pass out, and soon after that he will die from lack of oxygen." He sighed dramatically and put the back of his free hand to his forehead. Goddesses, he was so annoying with his endless theatrics. Demise was just watching a few feet in the background. He seemed to be just letting Ghirahim do as he wished. I wondered why.

"But I can spare his life, Link." Ghirahim had continued speaking, his voice was very low and soft, yet still terrifying and he looked me dead in the eye, and that _dammed_ weird glint of emotion that I couldn't place was back again.

"All you have to do is come to me. Just come to me and accept me as your Master like a good boy." I looked at Groose through all of this and I could see consciousness leaving him. But I couldn't go with Ghirahim. I have no idea why he wants me as his servant or for _what_. What would he have me do even if I did come with him? I don't know and I don't intend of finding out. I had a little mental debate in my head._ Groose or freedom? Freedom or my friend's life? Instinct or morals?_ All of these went around, and around in my head.

"Link, what is your choice?" I looked at Ghirahim, he was inpatient again, and then at Groose, who had lost consciousness. "Will you _come_ like a good pet? Or let your friend die?" He said _come_ like a command; like I was a dog. "Last chance Link, _I am losing my patience_. Drop your weapon and _come here_, I will not ask you again." He gave me a very stern look so I was sure he was serious and tightened his hold on Groose's neck so that the small amount of air that Groose had been getting was cut off; Groose began to weakly thrash in his unconscious state in a feeble attempt to get air, but it didn't help.

I had no choice. I may be frightened, but I can't just watch Groose die. Fi began to talk in my mind. She urged me to find another method of saving Groose that didn't involve relinquishing me weapon. I couldn't see how any of her advice would help and realized that I had no other choice.

With despair blanketing my heart and mind, I dropped Fi and walked forward, slowly but surely, she was still trying to speak in my mind, but I dropped the weapon before she could really say anything to change my mind, she began to make the "ping" noise to get me to come back.

The stern look on Ghirahim's face faded back to the smug look as I abandoned my weapon behind me and walked toward him with my head downcast. The floor looked awful nice; well, it was at least better than having to look at his face. He waited until I was about 3 feet in front of him before he loosened his grip on Groose, but he didn't let him go. Groose gasped but didn't wake up, slowly his breathing settled and became normal.

"Good boy, Link. How I love that look in your eyes, it looks so nice in contrast to your usual hopeful and willful expression. I hate to say it, but even despite being such a good boy, you still need to be punished." These words make a tremor run through me, but I didn't show it. Ghirahim didn't look at all like he was upset to say I needed to be punished. Ghirahim looked down at me and I saw amusement and satisfaction dancing in his bottomless, soulless eyes. "Now, kneel before your Master, Link" The smug tone was back, too.

No, no, no, no, I can't, I won't! Kneeling was just out of the question. My pride screamed in wrath, and my dignity followed its example. "No" I said with as much hate, determination and pride as I could, in the situation. Just at his suggestion my stomach was doing flips.

Ghirahim's expression went from amusement and satisfaction to anger and annoyance; he must _really _hate defiance, meh…oh well, like that's going to stop me.

"No?" His tone was cold, deep, and demanding. "_No?_" He got louder and I could feel a rant coming on. "_You dare to tell the great Demon Lord Ghirahim NO?" _He looked at me and I could see my reflection in his furious eyes; I could see that my own eyes were filled with determination and willpower; I actually expected him to tell me it made him '_Furious, outraged, sick with anger'!_ I kinda was hoping he would; it would have been amusing.

"Sky-child," He had calmed down, a little, "I will not tell you again"

"Then stop telling me and we wouldn't have a problem." I instantly regretted my smart mouth when backhanded me and then clamped his chokehold over Groose's neck so tight that I could hear his bones crack. I had been somehow been able to remain standing at the blow.

"Stop!" I couldn't stop myself from crying out while I held my stinging face. He looked at me and smiled his sadistic, evil smile.

"You want me to stop, Sky-child?" He spoke each word slowly and maintained his grip on Groose's neck; not getting any tighter, but not getting any looser either…

He spoke louder now, very sternly and very angrily. He even lowered his head slightly so that his eyes had a shadow over them, letting me realize that there was absolutely no hint of a joke in his words.

"Then fall to your knees and beg me to stop!" I was about to protest but he cut me off. "**Do it ****_now_**** or I will crush his neck until his head pops off and rolls around at my feet!"** He was nearly screaming at me and I crushed my involuntary instinct to step back. Groose was turning blue and purple from both pain and lack of oxygen. I would never admit it to Ghirahim, but I have never been as scared of him as I am right now.

I knew that Ghirahim was serious by his furious expression and I had no other choice. My pride howled in pain as I slowly sunk to my hands and knees. I sat on the back of my legs and placed my hands out in front of me on the floor as I bowed my head and stared at Ghirahim's boots.

"Lower" My pride felt like it was dying a slow and painful death. I contemplated resisting, but Groose couldn't hold out much longer without any oxygen; so I reluctantly complied as I lowered my head until I could smell the floor, my hair brushing against the tile.

"Good boy. Seems all you need is a firm hand until you learn discipline." I could hear the sick, satisfied smile in his voice and I knew he was looking down at me; the only thing this moment was missing was for him to toss down a dog biscuit, and I was actually sorta expecting one; I was kinda disappointed. "However, I'm not quite satisfied yet."

He had loosened his grip on Groose slightly, but only enough for him to take in very small breaths. "You haven't gotten around to what I'm _dying_ to hear yet…I'm still waiting for you to _beg_ me Sky-child and I'm sure if you try _hard enough_ you'll be able to leave me absolutely _breathless!_." He caressed the word 'beg' like it was the most beautiful word in the world to him. Strange, he gets fuzzy feeling from that word, yet when I hear it, I get kinda a more 'where's the bathroom, I'm gunna be sick' feeling. I really felt like I was going to puke…maybe this could turn out in my favor, I mean, I could always aim for his boots…

I can't beg. I won't! I know the only reason he's doing this is because he wants the submission of my pride, but I won't!

But then I heard Groose give a choked gasp. Guess I'll do it just to get it over with. I glanced up at Ghirahim through my eyelashes, but he noticed. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me; it sent the message 'Put your head _down_'. I put my head back down quickly; apparently, I'm not supposed to raise my head for any reason when kneeling. Well, I didn't know! I can still feel his eyes glaring at me. "I'm waiting Sky-child." His tone was irritated.

Sigh. "Ghirahim, please release Groose." Yea, it was weak, but maybe he'll take it. I had no hope that he would, and that hopelessness was correct.

"Weak, Sky-child. Hmm, I'm starting to think you don't care about _his_ life at all," I couldn't see but I assumed he jerked his head at Groose when he said 'his'. "I guess I'll just have to kill him then…" He was about to tighten his grip, but I spoke up.

"Wait!" I was starting to get desperate. I-I …couldn't stand to lose anyone else I cared about. Huh, I guess I gotta kiss my pride and dignity goodbye.

"Yes, Sky-child? Are you ready to learn how to beg properly?" He had taken on this fake innocent-sarcastic tone.

"Yes" I agreed reluctantly, but really, what other choices do I have?

"Good" He took on a very serious tone. "Well first off, you are always to address me as Master. Second, you don't get up until I am satisfied and have given you permission. And third, you will do whatever I say, no matter what it is. All of these same rules apply when you are being punished, as well as other activities that I tell you they apply to. Understood?"

"Yes" The main two words that stuck in my head were _Master _and _Punished. _I don't know which I feel more, hate or shame. They are both pretty high right now…but I think shame is pulling ahead. What other activities was he talking about? I don't think I want to know.

"Yes, what?" I heard his smug, expectant voice, and I had to hold back a shutter.

"Yes, _Master_" I said bitterly and sarcastically; and I regretted it.

He swiftly used his foot to kick me on the side of my head and I was sent to the floor. He glared down at me and said something, but my head hurt too much to register his words.

"I said, **get up Sky-child!**" I heard him this time and complied to avoid another kick, he was furious now. I looked at his boots as I returned to my upright position on my hands and knees. "You will _never _disrespect me like that again! Do you understand me?" I was going to protest, but he cut me off and literally screamed, "**_DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!_**"

He actually hurt my ears. "Yes."

He knelt down slightly so he could tilt my head up with his hand to force me to look at him. His expression that would scare even the most terrifying Demon, maybe even Demise. "Yes what, Sky-child? He said this very calmly, but I could hear the threat in his voice. Somehow when he was deadly calm was more terrifying than when he was screaming at me; not that I would tell him. It was like being in the eye of the tornado before being ripped out into the raging winds when you make a mistake.

"Yes, Master." I ground it out and felt my pride take its fatal blow while dignity and integrity were mortally wounded. I felt hopelessness begin to take over.

His expression went from furious, to sickly smug and satisfied; he cupped my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Good boy." And then his eyes got a mirthful look in them again. "Now, what were we discussing before I had to reprimand you?"

I know full well that he knows what we were 'discussing', but at the risk of losing my teeth, chose not to say this. "Begging for my friends life?" I phrased it like a question.

"Yes, my kick didn't wipe those rules out of you pretty little mind, now did it? What were they again?" He was trying to be funny now, and I was _not_ amused! I just looked at him with a blank expression; showing that I didn't think he was the least bit funny. He scowled and I remembered that he was still awaiting an answer.

"I'm supposed to call you Master, obey everything you say, and…uh…" I wasn't really paying attention when he was saying them; I was lucky to even get those two.

"You can't leave until I say you can." He said rather irritated.

I just nodded as best I could with him still cupping my chin. I swiftly snuck a glance at Groose who was somehow still in Ghirahim's grip and still in the choke hold, but it was loose enough he could somewhat breathe. "Speak when you respond to me; understand?"

'He just wants to hear me call him Master', I thought bitterly. "Yes, Master."

"Okay enough stalling. I still want to hear _quality_ begging, Sky-child." His expression was one of anticipation as he finally released my chin and I let my head drop back hopelessly to the floor. I knew there was no other way to avoid it. Sigh, I'll have to be serious now if I really want to save Groose. I just know this is gunna come back to haunt me later, if I ever find a way out of this.

**Ghirahim**

I listened as the Sky-child pleaded with me to spare his worthless friends life; this was hilarious! Did he actually believe I would ever spare such I worthless bag of flesh just because he asked me to?

_Oh_, if he wanted me to spare him, he would have to do _a lot_ more than just begging. Things that would make him cringe and probably become sick if he knew what was flowing through my thoughts. I went back to listening to my pet's begging.

"He has done nothing to you, Master," I loved hearing the word Master come from his mouth, especially when he was addressing me, I wonder how much it would take to hear him scream it? "Please, let him go. If you must hurt someone, do it me, and I…" Oh! The expression on his face! I loved it; he looked so defeated and hopeless! I had heard enough of his begging and I was growing bored. "Good Sky-child." He looked at me, I had stopped him mid-sentence. It was now time to go; it'll be so fun to make him watch as I kill his friend and then take him back to my castle to…_play with him._

**Link**

He interrupted me mid-sentence and I was surprised. At least I could stop begging. But…something was wrong, I could feel it. He looked at me with that unknown look again! What was that! It was like the way Groose used to look at Zelda when she wasn't looking, ugh!

Anyway, the feeling I was having, and I mean the 'something's wrong feeling', not the 'I'm gunna puke' feeling, was trying to tell me something. Wait…why was I sure begging would save Groose's life, how do I know he will keep his word? My suspicions were confirmed by the look of malice and bloodlust rising in Ghirahim's eyes. He snapped and his sword appeared.

He gave a chilling laugh. "You're a fool child! What would ever make you think I would allow this worthless bag of flesh to live, especially with his hideous hair?" I was about to get up, when Groose "awoke". Something tells me he was faking the unconsciousness…when did he wake up? He surprised Ghirahim and stomped on his foot and, when he bent over in pain toward his injured foot, used his momentum to elbow him in the face. He worked his way out of Ghirahim's grip, and grabbed me to pull me up from my kneeling position.

He glared at Ghirahim and his sword a few inches away that had flown from his grip. "No one makes fun of MY _HAIR!_" Groose growled angrily. Groose grabbed a bomb from my bomb-bag just as Demise was coming to intervene. Groose threw it to the ground and when it exploded, it created a smokescreen.

The only thing Demise and Ghirahim would have seen was black smoke, and all they would have heard would had been a side door to the Faron woods being opened and closed; also, if they listened closely, they could have heard two young men running like hell to no destination in particular.


	7. Chapter 7

**Link**

Groose and I ran like bats outta hell. Thankfully I had grabbed my sword on the way out while Groose pulled me away. We have relative intelligence so we didn't just run away to some unknown destination; we ran toward the bird statue. Unfortunately we didn't make it that far.

**Groose**

-During unconsciousness-

I felt like loftwing crap. My neck hurt; was it was broken? I could hear yelling, like, right beside my head. I began to become more aware as time passed, and I recognized that stupid looking Demon's voice; the one that insulted my hair. My memories of what happened returned, too. I remember charging Ghirahim in pure rage as he made fun of Grannie. She was dead, and no one, dead or alive, deserves to be made fun of like that.

I remember charging him, but, hearing Link's warning, stopped and tried to get away when he grabbed me and put me in a head lock. I couldn't breathe, and the last thing I remember before I passed out, was Link dropping his sword and walking toward Ghirahim.

But now I was coming to and thought it best to play dead for now while I figure out what's going on. By now, there was a sound of someone else speaking. Link…it sounded like…he was begging. For my life? Why? He should be saving himself, not offering his life in place of mine; which was exactly what he was doing. What is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize it's not over? Zelda might be gone, but he can still fight. Why doesn't he just attack Ghirahim to save me? A voice broke through my thoughts.

"You're a fool child! What would ever make you think I would allow this worthless bag of flesh to live, especially with his hideous hair?" That's it! I've had enough of this Demon court jester making fun of my hair! He has no right to insult it! Has he not looked in a mirror? He dresses like he's…ugh! Enough!

I opened my eyes and Link looked at me. I immediately stomped on the court jester's foot and when he bent down to hold and comfort the pain in his foot, I elbowed him in the face. I tore myself out of his grip as he fell to the ground and his sword flew out of his hand. I stormed up to Link and pulled him up from his kneeling position. Then I looked at the Demon on the floor. His Master had been watching and was beginning to make his way over here.

"No one makes fun of MY _HAIR!_" I growled angrily to the Demon Lord as I grabbed one of Links bombs from his Bomb-bag. I threw it down and it created a smoke screen. I knew this temple inside and out. I ran through the smokescreen and to the side door while dragging Link along. He stopped to pick up his sword along the way. I opened the door and we ran toward the nearest bird statue.

**Link**

We had both made it to the bird statue after jumping down an upraised piece of ground with some vines on it, before Demise and Ghirahim appeared directly in front of us. We stopped as best as we could and skidded a little. We came to a stop about two feet from them and started to back up. Demise remained where his was, with a really annoyed look on his face. Ghirahim slowly walked toward us, matching our retreating step for step.

Ghirahim was furious; he reached out to grab me, but I smacked his hand away and this did nothing to improve his temper. He gave a furious yell and summoned his sword to his hand. "You little whelp! I have had enough of these games! If you are so intent to run I will just have to make you sure you never will again!" He was screaming in outrage; what? Did he expect me to willingly allow him to grab me? Yea, good luck. What did he mean by making me unable to run? I soon found out as he swung his sword at my feet and would have succeeded in chopping off my foot if Groose hadn't pushed me back. I fell to the ground and listened to Groose's scream of pain as Ghirahim lashed out at him in rage for interfering.

As I swiftly got up, I saw that Groose had about three deep slashes across his chest. Demise finally spoke up. "Children, it is pointless to try and escape us. Why don't you just come with us willingly, _before_ we have to cut off limbs to convince you? Well, you I honestly don't care about" He was looking at Groose and his eyes flashed in bloodlust as he looked at Groose's flowing red life liquid seep from his wounds. It made me sick to see that and I shutter visibly worked it's was up my spine. He addressed me now. "But Link; there is no need for you to go through pointless suffering for foolish pride. No matter what you do, you _will _eventually be coming to my Castle with Ghirahim and I." He has a castle? He's insane, but somewhat right. I know I won't be able to run forever. Not that I'm going to give up or ever admit he was right. But why did he not want to hurt me?

Groose was now on the ground facing up and looking-no glaring- at Ghirahim. He was slowly crawling backwards away from Ghirahim; who was glaring hate filled daggers and carrying his weapon pointed down so that ruby red blood dripped onto the lush green grass. As Groose backed up I got up and quickly moved to stand up and protectively shield him from Ghirahim who had raised his blade and was ready to impale Groose with I murderous glint in his eyes. He looked at me with a confused look; our faces were barely an inch apart, his eyes slowly calmed from murderous rage to that other emotion that I haven't –yet-identified. Our chests were pressed against each other and I could feel his breathing go slightly ragged. Mine followed suit, but out of fear; I'm not sure about him, though.

Groose had backed up a few more feet now, but I was too stunned by Ghirahim to back up. He still had his sword, but it didn't move. I didn't really understand what was happening; all I know is that the emotion in Ghirahim's eyes swelled as he looked into my terrified ones. He slowly started to tilt his head and lean in closer to me, his eyes were the only thing that filled my vision as his lips barely brushed mine; I was still stunned and didn't know what to do, until Demise intervened. "**Ghirahim!**"

Ghirahim stumbled back from me when Demise yelled his name. I couldn't believe he kissed me, even if he merely brushed my lips with the lightest pressure, it still counted. Wow, I can believe I just had my first kiss with my worst enemy. "Yes, Master?" He sounded a bit winded and shocked by his actions, but satisfied as well.

"Now is not the time to play with your pet. Later." I felt my jaw drop. Is this what he wants me for? Oh my goddesses, was the look in his eyes…the one I couldn't identify…w-was it lust? I just stood there shocked, my mouth slightly open, my eyes huge, I looked at Demise and he stared impassively back at me. Then I shifted my gaze to Ghirahim. His eyes were silently scrutinizing my reaction and I could see a smirk playing on his lips as he saw my shocked, dumbfounded expression and I knew that he knew that I knew what he was thinking.

He was looking at me with…lust and had a smile on his face to match it. He gave a flirtatious wink and chuckled a little bit as I slowly started backing up, he matched my step.

"Well? Now you know Sky-child. Yes, ever since the Skyview temple I had been hoping to be able to have you. I can't imagine why you're so shocked, I have been giving you hints since day one." We kept moving, me backing up, and him following me. "Did you really think I always invaded your personal space just for fun? Hell, I even told you we were bound by a tread of fate! I have never met a more oblivious child in all of my existence. So naive, yet at the same time, so intriguing. So, do you plan on coming willingly or do I have to harm you? Or better yet harm your fri-" He looked over his shoulder and Groose was gone. When did he leave? Demise looked around, too. We were all too wrapped up in our interactions to notice that he ran. "Master" Fi spoke into my head. "I notice that you are 20% confused about Groose's whereabouts, so allow me to inform you that Groose left approximately two minutes and twenty-nine seconds ago; also may I suggest getting away from Ghirahim as soon as possible to avoid a likely unpleasant outcome."

"Oh well, at least I get to go find your friend now." Ghirahim spoke and I looked to him in alarm. I couldn't let him get to Groose! "Oh, but you wouldn't like that would you Sky-child?" He chuckled and looked at the trail of blood that led into the Faron woods and then back at me. "How about we play a little game Sky-child? I believe your people call it Hide-and-Seek!" He didn't give me a chance to respond as he looked at me. I didn't like the playful-sadistic look in his eyes. "Wonderful! Ok, so here are the rules. If I find him first, I'll get to kill him and then I'm going to come after _you_ Link. If you find him first, he can live, but I'm still going to come after you. Understand, Link?" He looked at me excitedly and I couldn't help but think that I'm going to hate this. So either way he's going to try and force me to come with him. But if I find Groose, he says Groose will be allowed to live, but just like earlier, how can I trust his word?

"I'll tell you what" He said excitedly, "I'll give you a head start!" He walked toward me and I backed up until I hit the wall that had the vines on it. He kept coming until I was left with _no_ personal space. He put his one of his hands on my shoulder and placed his other on my chest. He towered over me and I looked up into his terrifying eyes.

His touch was disgusting as he forced me to remain still while he slowly slid his hand down, slowly inching closer to _that_ area. I was struggling and trying to punch him, but he forced me to remain still in his crushing grip and he ignored my feeble blows. I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he chuckled at my reaction. His hand stopped about an half an inch below my belt, pressing slightly, but not yet touching me _there_, but he was still too dammed close! I couldn't breathe and he pulled back slightly to glanced down to that area. I couldn't tell if he could see the slight bulge, but I prayed he couldn't.

"Having problems down below, Sky-child?" He was laughing at my involuntary response to his actions. I growled at him and continued to punch him, but with more force as I became desperate. "Oh, don't fear Sky-child, I can be patient and wait until we get back to my castle." I shook in terror, and looked at him with large eyes. He smirked cruelly at me and his eyes were laughing. "Now what were we talking about? Oh right!" His hand still hadn't left from below my belt. "Your friend is still missing, and I was going to give you a head start, right? I'll even give you a bonus; I won't use any magic to pursue you! Well with that said, RUN!" He yelled and I yelp as his hand lowered the rest of the way and gripped me. I forced myself of his grip as he laughed like mad at touching me so disgustingly, while I took off toward the woods to find Groose and get the hell outta there.

Demise was actually visibly laughing at my reaction as I took off. I couldn't let that happen, I had to find Groose and then a bird statue!

**Groose**

I had snuck away from those Demons after I had been so wounded. I felt terrible for abandoning Link, but he can handle himself. I had never been to this part of the woods, or anywhere other than the temple and Sky-loft. Imagine my surprise when I'm running and end up tripping over a plant. "What the…?" I turned and it looks like I tripped over…grass? Goddesses I'm an idiot, here I am running for my life and I get done in by _grass_.

Well, that's what I thought until it slowly started to move away. I looked at it and saw that it had arms and legs. In curiosity I grabbed it by the greenery on top of it and lifted it up. It had a face too and it looked terrified."Kwee, please don't eat me monster!" It was shaking its head back and forth in denial and fear, its hands up to cover its eyes. I…have never seen…a more adorable creature in all my life. It continued talking when it noticed I had not attacked, looking somewhat relieved that I didn't harm it…yet. "I-I-I don't taste good, I taste like grass!" It was just so adorable that I just had to mess with it.

"What if I like the taste of grass?" I put a very innocent look on my face and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. It started to panic and squirm. "I-I-I, Plea-" I cut the poor thing off, not wanting it to have a conniption.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you, your just too cute for that." I chuckled at its relieved expression. I placed it back on the ground and the "Grass" on its back disappeared.

"Oh! Thank goodness. I'm a Kikwi and my name is Machi! A-are you a human?" It was still timid and afraid of me; still cute though. "Yes…how did you know?" I was curious because I thought humans hadn't been seen down here for a long time. "I already met two humans, maybe you know them, one was a girl, and I think her name was…um, Helda, but there was a boy, too, and his name was Link!"

So it had met Link and _Zelda_, must have been when they had first started their mission. "You mean Zelda, Machi." I said with mourning in my voice. Poor Zelda, she didn't deserve this; none of us did.

"When they came here, Link was looking for that girl, did he ever find her?" Machi was a very curious creature, but I didn't feel like sugar coating anything, I was too upset. "Machi, Zelda recently died, but we did find her and we did everything we could to save her." The little swirly grass on the top of his head fell slightly limp. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Was she your friend?"

I nodded, "Her and Link."

"Is Link okay?" He looked genially upset at hearing about Zelda.

"Link is fine. He's actually around here somewhere, probably looking for m-" That was when Link came running through the forest straight toward us just then, nearly running me over. His face was bright red and he was shaking all over. What in the world could have made Link look so petrified? I had one guess-Ghirahim; possibly Demise. "Link! Calm down, what's wrong." I had grabbed him and forced him to stop before he ran me over and he didn't seem to notice me until I spoke.

"Groose, we have to run!" I was about to ask why when I hear another voice yelling in our direction. "Link, ready or not,_ here I come!"_ Link looked over his shoulder in panic. Machi seemed to recognize the voice as well because he squeaked and turned into the plant again."D-d-d-d-demon." Machi managed to choke out. All I knew was that we needed to hide. "Link, we have to hide somewhere safe. We won't be able to run forever!" My sharp hylian ears picked up the soft padding of footsteps drawing nearer and a menacing whispering voice to go with it. "Oh, Sky-children. Come out and play. I know you can hear me. I can sense you not far ahead. Come out come out where ever you are and I promise I'll make it quick."

I assumed he meant our deaths would be quick, but Link got an even more horrified, and repulsed look on his face, obviously hearing the Demon as well, but he must have gotten a different meaning from the Demon's words.

I shook Link to get him out of his spell. "Link," I whispered urgently. "Is there somewhere we can hide or anyone around here that can protect us?"

When I said 'anyone' his eyes lit up. "Yes, I know someone who could protect us. But when we get there you have to have perfect manners Groose, it's very important!" I knew he wasn't joking by his serious, urgent expression; not that he would joke in this situation. "Who is it we are going to see?" We had started running and were approaching a lake.

"The guardian of Faron province; the water dragon, Faron." He said with full confidence and a determined expression."

"Okay…wait! Dragon?" What was a Dragon?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghirahim**

I watched the Sky-child run through the open area toward the Faron woods. My Master and I were both laughing at his reactions to me. _Poor Sky-child._ He doesn't yet know what he truly wants. Well, whether or not he wants it, though, doesn't matter. It's what _I_ want that matters.

Yes, I will have him. I wonder…is he still a virgin? By the way he doesn't understand his own carnal pleasures; I would bet my entire diamond collection (and there is a lot) that he is. I truly hope he is; it will be so much more fun to know that I have marked him first; and that I will be the one to mark him last. I can already hear his screams and erotic moans as I have my way with him. Sigh, it's enough to sent shivers up my spine and rainbows through my heart!

"Ghirahim?" I looked over at my Master as I was pulled out of my thoughts and I noticed that he was looking at me in disapproval. "Yes, Master?"

"Control yourself, I think you should go after your pet before he reaches another bird statue with his friend; who he has just now caught up to." Oh, no! Now I won't be able to kill him; I am a Lord of my word. Before, I never said I _wouldn't_ kill the blundering red headed maggot, but this time I did, so I guess I have to keep my promise.

The promise I made before I touched the Sky-child. How good it felt to violate him. I have to admit, I was a bit surprised by what I felt; his length was more than I would have guessed for a boy of his stature; but I was still bigger, even with great preparation, he will probably still feel a great amount of pain.

"Ghirahim!" Oops, daydreaming again. Master sighed. "Just go after your pet." He had his face in his hand in frustration.

"Yes, Master." I walked after the child.

After I had walked partially into the forest, I could feel the Sky-child's aura nearby, along with Groose's and…a Kikwi's. "Link, ready or not,_ here I come!"_ I chuckled, I could feel a spike of fear from the aura's ahead of me; mostly from Link's. I decided to mess with/taunt him some more. "Oh, Sky-children. Come out and play. I know you can hear me. I can sense you not far ahead. Come out come out where ever you are and I promise I'll make it quick." I know Link caught my implied message because his fear pulsed even higher than before. I continued to walk and as I came around into the area where they just were. Now they were gone.

Good, it would have been boring to catch my prey if there was no chase. I created a diamond platform at my feet that rose up into the sky. I went high enough to see the entire Faron woods. I saw my pet and his friend running toward the lake.

Well, I can't say I approve of this. It will be much harder to catch them if they were to have the water dragon's protection. I guess I'll have to stop them. I was just about to snap my fingers to teleport over there when I remembered another part of my promise; I can't use any magic to pursue him! Creating a platform doesn't count, because I'm not using it to get closer or catch them; I'm using it to _find_ them. Damn, ugh, looks like I'll have to pry him from the clutches of the water dragon. That is, if they don't get kicked out first for their poor manners…

I started to long trek to the lake.

**Demise**

I watched as Ghirahim wandered off to find his pet. I walked back into the temple and toward the sealed grounds; lost in my thoughts. What was I going to do with Ghirahim; I never truly realized before it was too late what his intents were for the child. Well, it was too late now; I already told him he could do _whatever_ he wanted with the child.

I am thankful that the castle's designed to be split in half. One whole half is Ghirahim's and he designed it the way he wished, from how many rooms to the furniture and décor. My half is the same way. But the best thing about it is that our rooms are on opposite sides of the castle; I won't be kept up by the moaning and/or screaming coming from Ghirahim's room.

I continued to walk toward my destination and the object of my desire. I had waited patiently for eons to have this and now I would have the ultimate power that I was seeking. I looked up at it and raise my hand; levitating it to me and claiming it for myself.

This was it; no one can stop me now.

**Link**

We continued to run. We eventually made it to the diving area into the lake and then I remembered two things. One, Groose can't swim under water like I can, and two…

I forgot about the Tri-force sitting on top of the Goddess statue.

I instantly stopped and looked around. I didn't see Ghirahim…yet, and prayed never to again. I was considering whether I should go back after the tri-force, but I knew I couldn't with Ghirahim on our tail.

"Master," Fi popped out of my sword and Groose had realized I stopped and backtracked to me.

"Yes, Fi?" Even being emotionless, she somehow looked concerned.

"Master, I sense a disturbance. Your mental balance has been afflicted since you last encountered Ghirahim. May I inquire as to why this is?" She looked dead serious, not that she didn't always. How could she not understand? Ghirahim had threatened to…_do things_ to me! Yea, I'm a bit disturbed, but I was _not_ going to have this conversation with a sword spirit that wouldn't understand these emotions anyway; And especially _not with Groose around!"_ She was still watching me.

"I'm fine Fi, just a little uncomfortable and, not to be rude, but now is not the time to talk about this while Ghirahim is coming after us." I looked at her seriously. But my eyes were wide, showing my panic rising.

"Yes, Master. Also, I saw your hesitation upon entering the lake due to Groose's inability to swim under water." Groose gave an indignant look and was about to protest when I cut him off by waving my hand at him, as if to say 'now's not the time'. "Master, if you touch Groose while swimming, the power from the water dragon's scale will be passed to him, allowing him to swim under as well. But it is very important to remember that contact must be kept at all times." She finished and Groose and I looked at each other and exchanged a silent agreement, he understood Fi's warning and so did I.

She was about to go back into her sword vessel, until she stopped and looked away from us; to where we could just barely see the top of the goddess statue above the trees.

"Master, may I see your hand?" I held up my hand and she peered at it. "The one with the Tri-force on it Master." Oh, I held that one up instead. "Just as I feared Master. The Tri-force symbol is no longer there. I predict a 95 percent chance that Demise has claimed the Tri-force for himself." If she had emotions, she would have been speaking in hushed tones with a look of dread on her face; the same look that was currently mirrored on my face and Groose's. _If_ I could talk right now, I know it would be in hushed whispers.

I would have stood there a bit longer if I wasn't interrupted by a malice filled voice. "What's wrong Sky-child? Did you honestly thing my Master wouldn't go after the Tri-force when you foolishly left it with no protection?" Ghirahim had caught up, and was smirking at me, Fi, and Groose.

**Ghirahim**

I had followed the Sky-children swiftly through the forest and listened to their conversation as they foolishly stopped to chat. They were discussing the loss of the Tri-force. My Master has finally gotten what is rightfully his. Now, we will never be stopped. With the power of the Tri-force in our grasp, no one can defy us.

Oh my, they looked so shocked. Why should it surprise them; it is what my Master waited eons to obtain.

I couldn't stand it any longer; I came out of my hiding place in the greenery. "What's wrong Sky-child? Did you honestly thing my Master wouldn't go after the Tri-force when you foolishly left it with no one to protect it?" I smirked at their terrified expressions. Oh, I couldn't wait to see that terrified expression on his face as I hovered over him; the sooner I capture him, the sooner I can make this daydream a reality!

"Got you, Sky-child. It looks like I win." I say as I slowly step closer to him. However, I am wary of him; a cornered enemy is a deadly enemy, and he most certainly was cornered. He started walking too, away from me and drawing his sword. "Stay back" He warned in a slightly shaky voice. Wow, if I knew all I had to do to get him to show me respect was to threaten him with being forcibly violated, then I would have done that to begin with; or well…in this case it's more fear than respect, but I digress. He will learn to feel both for me in time, as well as some other emotions I eagerly await to see.

He backed up until his heels touched the edge of the diving area that dropped into the lake. I continued forward; fully intending to take him with me as soon as the time presented itself. I stopped about a foot from him. He raised his sword and swung it at me. I laughed as I caught the sword easily between my fingers. Apparently, terror has made him forget not to telegraph his moves. His eyes widened immediately, realizing his mistake and trying to swiftly remove the blade from my grasp; but I was too fast for the poor _desperate _Sky-child. I yanked the sword from his grip, grabbed his hand and spun him around so his back was pressed against me with his sword across his throat and my arm snaked around his chest. Poor boy tried in vain to escape my grip, but unfortunately for him, I was too strong. It was a win-win for me either way; he either willingly comes with me like a good pet, or he injures himself on his own sword and unwillingly comes with me when the damage gets too much for his body to bear and passes out.

He was still struggling and I felt like the latter was more likely. "Link, stop struggling before you hurt yourself; I'd rather have you unmarked when we start our 'activities'." I said with a mock sweet, innocent tone; He increased his struggles instead; until I tightened my grip on the sword and brought it closer to his neck. I thin line of sliced flesh appeared under the blade, and the Sky-child hissed in pain as I sliver of crimson blood ran down his skin and stained his tunic, turning a burgundy color. He stopped and held still for me- Good boy.

"See? It's not so hard to just do what you're told, now is it, my pet?" He tensed in anger and indignity when I said 'My pet'. He is going to have to get over his pride sooner or later, and for the sake of impatience on my part, it would be in everybody's best interest if it was sooner.

I ran my hand from his waist up his tense form and soon ceased when he tried to make a last ditch attempt and get away. I instantly put my hand back and pulled him to his former position. I guess I'll have to realize that he will always have to be in chains because he won't ever be able to behave in situations like this. And by situations like this, I mean any situation where I'm involved.

I snapped my fingers and chained his feet to the ground, so tight that he wouldn't be able to move any part of his legs. He gave very quiet, fearful whimper and he realized he could no longer remove himself from my presence. I chuckled as I continued my menstruations and enjoyed the feel of him squirming beneath me. I ran my hand up his chest and caressed his face and turned it sharply around until he was looking at me.

I surprised him by forcing him into an open mouthed kiss. His lips refused to submit to me and allow my tongue free exploration. I had proceeded to force it open when I heard a gasp come from behind me. I released my grip on Link and held him protectively behind me to look for the threat. I dropped my guard as I realized it was just the boy's sword spirit and the ugly maggot. I had forgotten their presence and come to the conclusion that Link had not told Groose my intentions for him; they must have been watching this whole time, most likely planning on how to get Link away from me and escaping in one piece, but Groose must have been shocked at seeing me kiss him. I assume Fi already knew because she sees everything from within her sword, just as I can.

I left Link, who was still chained to the ground, to walk toward Fi and Groose. I smirked at Groose's horrified, repulsed expression. Fi didn't have any expression, as usual.

I decided to taunt him. "What's wrong, boy? Didn't he tell you what I have planned for him? Wasn't he running in fear when he caught up to you?" His face was stuck somewhere between shock and disgust. He was shaking his head slowly back and forth as he backed away from me. I stayed put, not wanting to put too much distance between Link and myself; Fi might be able to tell him something that would allow him to escape and I was too close to allow that to happen.

"Fortunately for you boy, I can't kill you." I addressed Groose from where I was standing a few feet away and at my words he stopped backing up. His eyes seemed to inquire as to why. "I made a deal with my pet here." I cocked my head at Link. "If he had found you before I had, you would be allowed to live. And if he didn't, I could kill you. But, alas, he found you first. No matter, whether or not he found you first or not, he's still coming with me." I walked back to Link and whispered in his ear. "Isn't that right my pet?" I brushed his groin with the tips of my fingers and he squirmed and trembled in fear as he gave a quiet, fearful whimper.

"Leave him alone." Both Groose _and Fi_ spoke up this time. They were beginning to annoy me. Groose shouted in rage, but I could hear the undertone of fear in his voice and when I shot him a glare, he instantly shut up. Fi's voice was a very calm monotone, but it's not like it could _change_; I sometimes feel bad for her, I used to be in the same position as her before my Master found me and released me from my imprisonment within the confines of my blade. Another glitch to being bound to your blade is the fact that you can't be too far from your vessel without being forcibly pulled to it.

"You are both beginning to annoy me. I think it's time for you to _go_!" I was just about to move after them before the Sky-child yelled "no", suddenly finding his voice. "Ghirahim, you can't! You promised not to hurt them." He was so cute when he was concerned for my victims.

"Correction Sky-child, I said I wouldn't hurt Groose, I don't remember even mentioning you sword spirit." He looked over his shoulder in panic. "But I am a kind Lord, so I won't hurt either of them, my pet." I walked back to Link and dug my hands into his bag and searched through to pouches. I found the item I was looking for; it was a scale necklace that, if my information is correct, if a scale from the water dragon Faron and it allows you to swim underwater. Link looked at me questioningly.

I didn't answer his unspoken question as I snapped my fingers and appeared directly behind Groose. He jumped in shock as I forced the necklace over his head and around his neck. I then proceeded to pick the struggling boy up by the ankle, hearing his delightful gasp of pain as the sudden movement turned him upside down and caused his head to smack off of the ground. I picked up Fi's vessel with my magic (because it hurt to touch it with my body now that it was blessed) and walk them both over to the lake. Groose dangled over the lake, which was over a one-hundred feet drop to the surface; he was still struggling, but stopped when he looked down and froze in fear.

I looked at my pet and he was staring at me wide-eyed; almost conveying the message 'you wouldn't'. My eyes replied 'wanna bet?' as I dropped the Master sword and the boy and watched as they fell to the surface of the water. "You said you wouldn't kill Groose!" Link cried out when I turned back around to face him. There were tears in his eyes as we both listened to Groose screaming in fear as he plunged down until we heard a loud splash, and then silence.

"Sky-child, I didn't kill Groose. The impact might have, but I didn't. Anyway, we don't even know if he is dead or not. If it makes you feel any better, your sword spirit definitely survived." He was still crying. "Well, we have better things to attend to, now don't we?"

He trembled as I walked up to him, I dissolved the chains, and teleported us away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Link**

I watched as Ghirahim threw my sword and friend off of the cliff and listened in horror at Groose's terrified screams as he fell to his –possible- death. I heard a loud splash and then silence. Fi fell as well, but she's a sword so I assumed she would be fine…unless she somehow rusts.

"You said you wouldn't kill Grosse!" I yelled in grief and fear as he began to walk toward me. I couldn't stop the inevitable effect that the stinging behind my eyes created, in other words, I was crying… again. Why? I never cried during my adventures. What was wrong with me?

"Sky-child, I didn't kill Groose. The impact might have, but I didn't. Anyway, we don't even know if he is dead or not. If it makes you feel any better, your sword spirit definitely survived." Ghirahim was less than a foot from me now and I was still chained to the soft ground. He maneuvered to stand behind me and my panicked eyes locked with his cruel, dark ones. They followed his until he stood behind me completely. He wrapped one of his arms around me and raised his other to snap.

I was too paralyzed by fear to try and escape him. This seemed to please him when he gave me his evil smirk. "Well, we have better things to attend to, now don't we?" He instantly snapped and teleported us away to goddess knows where.

We seemed to be traveling at the speed of light. All I could see was diamond shapes, a blur of colors and …Ghirahim. He was the only thing holding me and keeping me stable during the transport. I felt …unsafe and vulnerable traveling like this, as though something horrible would happen if I wasn't being held stable while traveling at this speed; so I instinctively held on the hand wrapped around me. When it eventually stopped, I felt motion sickness. He let go of me and I retched in a nearby bush.

I could still feel my skin tingle and crawl in disgust from where he touched me. I took the time to look around. It looked like we were still in the Faron woods. There were trees everywhere and bushes. It looked normal, except for the fact that if I looked straight ahead I could see a drop-off and nothing but blue, clear sky. We were standing on a huge cliff that _never connected with the ground!_ I walked over to the edge and looked down. It was almost 300 feet into the sky and I could see the lake where I just was miles away. I soon came to a horrible realization; there was no way off of this island without a gruesome death caused by plummeting to the ground.

It was like another skyloft, except still semi on the surface, but not really in the sky because it wasn't above the cloud barrier. I turned around and looked at what else was on the island.

Obviously, Ghirahim was here. He was actually being very patient; he stood there quietly and let me take in my surroundings and absorb the situation. He had a knowing smirk on his face as he looked at my shocked, fearful one. It was not in that state because of him, it was what was _behind_ him.

My eyes settled on an enormous castle. It was made out of what looked like twisted, charcoal black metal. All of it; the whole thing looked exactly what you would imagine a Demon King and his Lord's castle would look like- evil. It was vile looking and had many towers rising up into the sky. There were windows, but they didn't have any glass in them. Instead they were covered by bars. But they looked decorative and not like they were truly meant to keep someone imprisoned. There were large double doors that allowed entrance to the castle and dark black steps that led the way up to the doors.

There was a garden out front, of all things. The flowers that grew there were all dark colored, though. Most were roses that were burgundy red, black, or white. There were benches too, and a small pond. Pretty much nothing outside matches the cruel and terrifying aura of the castle. It was like trying to hide an awful, putrid scent with a light natural fragrance.

I soon realized I was gapping and looked over at a chuckling Demon Lord.

"What's wrong, pet?" He began to walk toward me and I slowly backed up, cautious of the great drop behind me. "Is this castle not up to your standards? I think it is quite fabulous! Don't you?"

He was just smirking at me. I had no intention of answering him; it was always best to just let him run his mouth. His poor, vain ego wouldn't be able to handle it if I told him about half of the thoughts I had about just how _fabulous _I thought he, his Master, and stupid castle was. It was a rather pleasant idea actually, I would love to tell him off and give him a piece of my mind, but it would most likely lead to me getting hurt, so I held me tongue.

**Ghirahim**

We arrived at my castle; well, Demise's and my castle. My little pet looked sick, I let him go and he proceeded to retch in a bush. It will take some time for him to get used to teleportation. When he was finished, he looked at his surroundings. He looked out at the sky and walked to the end of the island to look down. We were up very high and the only ways down were to either teleport on and off or fall and break every bone in your body upon impact.

Then he turned and looked at our residence. It was a gorgeous castle that I had helped design. It was all sleek black with rising towers and sharp looking details. Link looked at me before he looked at the castle and I watched as his face went pale and his jaw dropped slightly. There was also a garden with flowers of my choice out front, a pond that was small but still big enough to swim in, and benches. Behind the castle there was more forest, but also an open area similar to this one; but it had a bigger garden, statues of myself and Demise, topiary gardens, more ponds, and much more.

This island is twice the size of skyloft.

I looked back at Link and chuckled when I noticed that he was still staring.

"What's wrong, pet?" I began to pace toward him, relishing in another chance to invade his personal space. He looked at me with defiance. He gets me so frustrated with that! Not that I ever show my frustration. Was this castle not good enough for him? Ugh, this boy grates my nerves, he makes me furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!

He never answered me, but I managed to calm myself slightly. He just continued to stare at me defiantly; well, as long as he was staring at me at all, I really couldn't complain, I would get him to make various sounds for me later on tonight.

He was so tense. He would have to calm down before I could get anywhere with him. Maybe if he was more comfortable around me….

"Come, my pet, let me show you around." He was about to protest, but I wasn't planning on giving him a choice. I snapped my fingers and one end of a chain appeared in my hand. The other appeared wrapped around one of Link's wrists. I thought it was best to let him have some freedom, but I didn't want him running away from me or getting lost.

But I have to admit…he looked damn good with chains on him, and that look of fear on his face has he tried to get it off of him only made me more aroused. I couldn't wait for my chance to take him tonight and see that look of terror and fear change to arousal, pleasure and desire for more; maybe I can even get him to beg…oh, just the thought makes my heart fill with rainbows and my pants to get even tighter than they already were...

I gave a strong yank on the chain I had in my hand and he lurched forward with me. He tried his best and used all of his strength to fight me, but I was stronger as I forced him up the steps. I looked back at him and gave an amused smirk as he tripped and nearly face planted into the steps.

He eventually stopped struggling and settled with grumbling to himself and unwillingly trudged behind me. I led him through the doors and we arrived in the main lobby of the castle. Right in front of us were three sets or white marble steps; the middle one looked like normal, everyday steps that were straight and led up to double doors that allowed entrance to the throne room where I could currently sense that Demise already was. The other two sets of steps were to the left and right of the straight ones. They started straight, but then curved, crossed each other, and went in opposite directions. The left one started up straight but then curved right and continued going in that direction until it reached my half of the castle. The right one did the exact same thing, except went left and lead to Demise's side of the castle. On the ground, to the left was a door that led to the slave quarters. Mostly the Bokoblins and Moblins logged in there when they were working in the castle. The future Hylians would be logging in there as well once we enslave them, if we think they are competent enough to work in the castle. To the right led to the kitchen where Demise, Link, and I would be having our meals. Behind the stairs was a door that led to the outside courtyard behind the castle.

The floor was polished wood and the walls were pristine white with a red trim along the bottom. There was also a black, diamond embedded chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was almost twenty feet high above our heads.

Link was looking around in curiosity. And fear. Maybe he wasn't as naïve as I took him for. I was planning on giving him a tour; but only of my side of the castle. I couldn't go into Demise's side unless it was important or otherwise had permission and the same went for him about my side of the castle; but being my Master, any reason he could possibly have for going on my side is normally important anyway, so there is never a need for permission from me.

I pulled him through the main room of the castle toward the straight stairs to the throne room; with him resisting the entire time. As we walked up the stairs I could hear Demise talking to one of the Bokoblins about plans for the attack on Skyloft and what we should do with the dead goddess's body that was brought back to the castle with Demise after he obtained the Tri-force.

I made it to the doors. They were special made to read the aura's of anyone who approached them, thus identifying them and judging whether the person should be allowed entry; all of the doors in this castle were like this, with the exception of the main front foors. They sensed me and swung open to allow my entrance. Demise looked up at me and the rather cautious boy behind me. He waved for us to approach.

This room had an even higher ceiling than the last room. There were two thrones ahead of us. Demise was currently using his. It was bigger than mine and it made him look like he was sitting on fire. It looked exactly like his hair and it looked like it was burning. The flame pattern in the chair flowed and to anyone who hadn't seen it before would assume the sitter was about to burst into flames.

My throne was smaller than my Master's. It looked like my sword form actually. It was the same pitch-black, wide, and at the top it spread out and took on a shape that matched my swords hilt's wings. They curved down and looked sharp, pointed, and dangerous; just like yours truly.

There was a larger version of the main room's chandelier in hear. To the right was a large cage for people being brought to the throne room for sentencing. We can't let anyone run away while discussing what to do with them or how to punish them, now can we?

I walked up to Demise as he shooed to Bokoblin away. He looked up at us and waited for us to reach hearing distance, well…Link's hearing distance.

"Welcome back, Ghirahim." I smiled at my Master. He glanced at Link and I followed the path of his gaze. Link had thrown away his fearful act and was putting on a brave face. He was glaring daggers and if looks could kill, my Master would have been dead, buried, and eaten into the ground with that look. Well, I couldn't have him disrespecting my Master like that….

"_Link_." I know he could hear the warning and implied threat in my voice. He stiffened slightly, but didn't back down from his disrespectful display of disobedience as he continued glaring. I smirked evilly, can't say I didn't warn him. He needs to learn what happens when you disrespect your Master and now was a grand opportunity. Demise was looking at me with knowledge in his eyes; he was giving me permission to do it here. This floor always did look better when splattered with crimson.

Link was still glaring and his fingers were twitching like he wished he had a sword. I snapped my fingers and the chain I was holding disappeared and instead both of Link's wrists were pulled to the floor and chained there instead while his ankles were also locked down. He was forced to his hands and knees in front of my Master.

He began to panic and try to pull himself free. I paced around to stand behind him. I bent over and leaned into him, resting my hands on his shoulder and my mouth beside his left ear.

"Now, my pet…you should know not to disobey your Master." He was very tense because of my dangerous tone and proximity. "I'm sure you knew this when you entered through those doors that so generously gave you entry. I'm _so sorry _my pet, but now you must be punished…" When I uttered punished, his eyes widened in fear and he began pulling his hands from the floor again, trying to free himself from the chains; it was a good effort, but still all in vain.

I reached to his head and pulled off his green cap, I never liked this thing, it hid his golden-rod hair; but it would look good in _crimson_ and green. I smirked to myself and moved on to his tunic. I snapped, making my sword appear.

I slowly slipped my sword under his tunic and sliced it in half. His chainmail was revealed. I reveled in his anxiety as I slowly peeled away his layers; he kept nervously peeking over his shoulder at me as I slowly and precisely used my teleportation to simply teleport his chainmail off of his body without teleporting him; which takes full concentration and years of practice to master. There was just his white shirt now; he began trembling in fear, I could imagine what was running through his head as to my intentions; unfortunately for him, what I had planned would in no way be pleasurable for him.

I sliced through his white under-shirt and my gaze settled on his bare back…I loved the creamy color of his skin; it was not scarred, yet. Hopefully, if I get my way, I would be seeing a lot more of this boy's untouched skin.

I looked up at Demise and we shared a look. We both were feeling the want for bloodlust creeping up from within, and it reflected in our shared look. With a smirk and a malicious glint in my eyes, I snapped my fingers, calling my _favorite _torture weapon into existence and to my hand. The handle had black diamond patterns embedded in it and the full length of it trailed to the floor and split into three separate pieces that were meant to cause more pain with every stroke.

I looked back at my pet, who seemed to have braced himself for the worst. With bloodlust and malice in my eyes, I pulled the weapon back and let it fly and hit his back with a sickening, skin splitting "Crack!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghirahim**

I listened in delight as my pet gasped in pain, but, unfortunately, it was more of surprise than pain. I pulled the whip back again and let it fly, slightly harder than last time.

"_Crack!"_

He still held in his scream that I know were building in his throat. The whip I was using was as black as my heart and could be enlarged with my magic. Currently, it had three tails with tips that caused sparks to fly out upon impact so it would also burn its victim. Link's back had two angry, red whip marks. Each branched out at one end to show where the tails had landed and caused burns to appear.

I snapped my fingers, causing another tail to be added to the whip and for the whip itself to become slimmer and longer. This made each lash smaller, but deeper and more painful. The whip in its full form had nine-tails and was ultra-thin. Let's see him hold a scream now…

I pulled my arm back and let the whip fly once again with greater force than the previous one. _"Crack!"_

He lets out a strangled cry as the whip sinks deeper into his soft, sensitive flesh. A small amount of blood begins to seep from the new wounds and his skin starts to darken and peel from the spark burns.

I am beginning to lose my patience…how hard is it to just accept punishment? To stop being defiant and _scream?_ But I know his pride won't allow that, so I guess I'll just have to stop taking it easy on him and earn the scream that I know is just waiting on the tip of his tongue to escape his throat.

"_Crack"_ No scream.

"_Crack!" _Harder, no scream.

"_Crack!"_Even harder. He is _so_ close. He's panting and whimpering in pain now as the blood flows freely down his back. Stupid child; when will he realize that his petty defiance will not be tolerated!

"**_Crack!" _**This goes on for a few more lashes and he still refuses to give me what I want. This stupid, ignorant, _disobedient whelp! _I pull my arm back and use all of my demonic strength the send the whip flying to my pets awaiting back, which has already proceeded to cover itself in his mouthwatering, crimson blood.

It makes a stomach churning, wet "Crack" as it hits him.

Finally, he screams and it sends chills of pleasure down my spine as it echoes's around the large throne room; even though it is closer to a mix of a scream and a yelp. After his scream dies down to small, quiet whimpers and pants, I proceed to strike him again.

He screams and cries out as I continue to punish him with a cheerful, malice filled smile dancing its way across my face. Demise is looking pleased as well as the child whimpers with his eyes downcast at the floor.

I continue the punishment…

10-20-30-40-

The poor child, every time the whip makes contact with his skin a fresh wound splits open or it enters a previous wound and slices in deeper to the already mangled flesh.

**Demise**

I watched as Ghirahim whipped his pet. The blood, the screams, and the pathetic, weak look on the _hero's _face, after every lash it was sending chills up my spine. I loved the suffering of the child. The only bad part about this is that the stupid child was staining my gorgeous floor with his crimson blood…those stains are never going to come out…never.

Every time the child screamed, I would watch Ghirahim's eyes flash in sadistic pleasure. I worry about him, I really do. The obsession he has with this child, both sadistic and …other, may become a problem. Well, I can't really deny Ghirahim his toy now, the wheels of Fate have already been set in motion and who am I to tell fate what to do. Maybe Ghirahim's mumbo-jumbo about Link and him sharing a Red Thread of Fate isn't just the bullshit that I have been passing it off to be…

The child looked more aware then before and I noticed that his screams had stopped. Ghirahim had stopped whipping him around 90 lashes. He walked toward his frightened pet who was kneeling at my feet as the child raised his head and looked over his shoulder at the oncoming threat.

**Link**

Finally, the lashing stopped. I looked over my shoulder in fear that quickly turned to defiance again as I saw Ghirahim's smug, sadistic look. He gave me a fake-sweet smile as he ran his hand up my injured back. Agony ran through my being as his hand found a particularly deep lash and he began to dig his fingers into it. I couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped my lips.

"What's wrong Sky-child? Oh! Does this hurt?" He dug his fingers into the wound even more as he slowly scratched in deeper while opening the wound more. "Ask me to stop, Sky-child." He said this very close to my ear and I jumped and flinched away; I hadn't sensed him so close to me.

No, I will not beg him again. His hands were still in my wound and it caused me to cringe when he continued digging deeper. Goddesses, it hurt. I thought I felt pain during my …mission. But normally I would simply sip a red potion and the pain would stop; I had never been able to handle pain that well.

Zelda…even now, my thoughts keep drifting back to her. I still can't believe I failed. I just want to crawl into a corner or hole somewhere and cry until I die of dehydration. Was that why it was so easy to get me to cry lately? Maybe I was emotionally/mentally disturbed somehow; maybe, if I ever get out of here, I could find a therapist or something in Skyloft.

Ghirahim had removed his gloved hands from my wounds. Why? I hadn't begged like he wanted. That's when I realized my face was wet. Damn, thinking about Zelda has me crying again, but I couldn't help it. I can't even hear he sweet voice anymore, just the sound of the final scream she gave as the imprisoned swallowed the last of her soul.

Ghirahim must have assumed I was crying because of pain….

"Aw, my pet, why are you crying?" I tried to shoot him a glare, but with the pain ravaging my heart, it came across weak and pitiful. He smiled at my weakness. "That's a good look on you, Sky-child. You should keep it like that. I am a merciful lord though, so I'll let you off without begging for now." He leaned in close to my ear and his breath tickled and made me shiver in fear as he whispered, "I will, of course, get them tonight." I couldn't breathe in a panic as his tongue slipped past his lips and licked the inside of my ear. When his disgusting appendage retreated back into his mouth, he chuckled and said, "Have I told you how delicious you taste, my pet? It can't compare to anything else in the world, except for your blood, of course." I was still in shock as he reached behind me and gathered some of my blood on his fingers. He stood up and licked his fingers clean, "Exquisite Sky-child."

He laughed at my shocked/disgusted expression. "Well, now that were done with that, there is only one thing left to do." With that, he walked behind me and I heard a snap. I couldn't hold back the scream of anguish as something poured onto my back and seared inside the wounds.

Wait, to just dawned on me that my adventure pouch was missing. When did I lose it? I don't think I had it with me when I was forced to come in here, but I did have it when I left the sealed temple. Then…where did…?

**Ghirahim**

I walked behind my pet as I snapped my fingers, causing my bloodied whip to disappear in a grand display of diamond shards and a bottle of clear liquid to appear in my hand. I poured it on the back of my Sky-child and relished in the scream that followed. Oh, he makes such a fuss, at least I didn't put acid in his wounds. As the considerate Lord that I am, I simply used a rather light potion to disinfect the lashes.

I was growing bored and it was time to finish the tour of my wing of the castle; mainly, I wanted to show him my-our- bedroom. I snapped my fingers and the chain that was holding Link in a kneeling position disappeared and the one that was on his wrist earlier appeared again. I gave a semi-gentle tug and he awkwardly stood up. His back was most likely in terrible pain; good, maybe he has learned a lesson, but probably not. "Oh, and Sky-child, before we go, don't you owe someone an apology?" He looked at me like I suggested he strip, but I wouldn't tell him to do that, well at least…not in front of my Master.

Also, I know by his face that he knows that it is not me he owes and apology to. My Master looked down from his throne toward Link expectantly. Link glanced at him, then back to me again. I could see the defiance come back to his features and he seemed dead set on remaining that way.

I countered his defiant look with a glare of my own. He wanted to play hard ball? Fine, I know one way to wipe that look off of his face. I snapped my fingers and brought my whip back. Link kept his defiance look, but glanced cautiously at it. "Sky-child, do we need to repeat the whole punishment to get the concept of obedience through that thick skull of yours?" I could see the fear build in his eyes and also feel it in the air.

It looks like I'll have to go a bit farther to frighten him into submission. I snapped my fingers and channeled my magic into the weapon, making it become a full nine-tailed whip.

His eyes widened immensely when he saw how thin the whip was and he silently counted the tails. The defiant look had been replaced with somewhat controlled fear. "Sky-child, do you really want me to use this on you over a simple matter of giving an apology for your ill-mannered behavior?"

He slowly shook his head for no, all the while his fearful eyes trained in the whip. "Then apologize, _now_!" I flicked my wrist and caused the whip to loudly _crack _on the blood-stained floor. He visibly flinched when he heard the crack and his eyes diminished in their brightness and lowered in defeat.

"I'm –rry, -ng -mise." He mumbled out a quick apology that even I couldn't hear with my skilled ears. "_Sky-child."_ He caught my not so concealed warning. He sighed, swallowed his pride, and said in a clear voice, "I'm sorry, King Demise." It was okay, even though he wouldn't look my Master in the eye. I decided to push him a bit farther.

"For what?" He gave me a look that said 'I may look calm on the outside, but in my head, I've already killed you.' "Well? For what, Sky-child?" I enjoyed the look he gave me, but he sighed again and said, "For disrespecting you."

"And?" He rolled his eyes; I would punish him later for that considering he was still unable to stand up completely straight after the whipping.

"And…um, what else did I do?" He was asking me with an inquiring look. I gave an exasperated sigh; his incompetence will be the death of him, that or his curiosity.

"Well first off, you disrespected me as well in the eyes of my Master, and you stained his floor with your blood." He gave me an incredulous when I said he stained the floor. Well, he did.

He looked as though he saw no point in arguing- he learns fast- and said, "I'm sorry for staining the floor, disrespecting you and Ghira-" He stopped and looked at me when I cleared my throat. He arched an eyebrow and gave a glare back. A slave does not address his master by name without giving his title. He ground out, "And, _Lord Ghirahim."_ I was looking for _Master_ but I suppose that would do for now.

My Master nodded he approval and acceptance of the pathetic apology and he stared down at Link. My pet looked a little uncomfortable as my Master continued to gaze at him. Master was doing it on purpose to make him uncomfortable and I just had to chuckle.

I stood before my Master and gave a small bow form the waist, "Master, if you no longer require my presence, I will retire with my pet to my wing of the castle."

"Good, go. Remember that dinner will be ready within a few hours. I expect you and your pet to be prompt, if not early." He gave me a stern gaze.

"Yes, Master." I bowed again and began to walk toward the doors that lead out. Link was daydreaming and I gave a firm yank on the chain and he caught up; walking awkwardly with his back in pain. We walked through the doors which again granted my exit. We walked down the straight stairs and I led Link up the stairs that curved right, toward my wing of the castle. I opened to door leading to my wing and we walked into a hallway with four doors, two on each side. The floor was carpeted in a crimson and black carpet with white diamonds randomly placed around. The walls were pure white except for where the wall met the floor and the white changed to a gold strip. The first set of doors seen led into my private kitchen for when I wanted a snack, the second door led to my library, the third led to a bathroom that could be used by myself or slaves when cleaning (I don't use it that often), and the forth to the room I liked to call my "Everything room". I could use magic to turn this room into anything I wanted, whether it would be a spa or a torture chamber, I could make it anything.

Link was looking around and by his face; I could tell he didn't like my choice of design for this hall. He looked at me and glared. I smiled and continued my slow walk; I headed toward the room I could turn into anything. I needed to heal his back if I didn't want to get blood on my clean carpet…or bed.

At the end of the hall were two sets of stairs. They were both spiral stairs, but one led down and the other led up. The down ones led to my dungeon/prison for those who I am disagreeable with. But the other set led to my favorite room in the entire castle-the bedroom.

I walked to the "Everything room" door and channeled some of my magic into it. I opened it and looked upon a white medical room, complete with anything I could possibly need: Gauze, potions, a table with straps to hold someone down, needles, etc. I could just heal Link with my magic, but that won't remove any bacteria from his wounds, just trap it in his skin.

I pulled Link over and set him on a stool. He looked at me with confusion, completely forgetting about defiance for the moment. "Why do you have a medical room, can't you heal yourself?" he asked with an attitude. Stupid little smart-ass.

"Yes, but you need to heal. And, no, I do not simply have a medical room you naive child, I can turn this specific room into anything I want on a whim; and you should be grateful that I'm even taking the time to heal you after your actions earlier." He went back to glaring at me again. Maybe I should just accept the fact that this boy will never learn…no, I will teach him respect. He will learn if it kills him.

"Now sit still." Of course once I said this he started to tense and squirm as I approached him. I had more of the potion from before in my hand, except this one was stronger than the other one. I put some on a cloth and began to rub it on the lashes.

He cried out and tried to get up as the stinging liquid stepped into the wounds. I could see the wounds bubbling and removing the bacteria. I put my hand firmly on his shoulder to hold him in place. After about fifteen minutes I was done and his back was freely bleeding again. Link was covered in sweat from pain and crying out.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I said as I stood up in a fake-sweet voice. I found it so amusing that he thinks this is painful- he has yet to discover what the true meaning of pain actually is. After I said this he shot me a look.

"What? Did it hurt?" I smirked as his face twisted in fury.

"What the fuck do you think?" He yelled at me. Well, can't let that go.

"Your-" He fell to the ground, stomach first. His cheek turning red and showing the handprint from where I backhanded him. "You will not speak to me in that tone. Now lay there and be quiet or I won't finish healing you." He looked at me like he was going to argue, but he wisely shut up; I was not joking when I said I wouldn't heal him.

I walked over to where he was laying and got on one knee. I trailed my fingers over his wounds and watched as my diamonds sealed his wounds shut. I also watched as his face went from pained to relieved. When I was done, his back was scarred, but healed.

"Doesn't that feel better my pet?" He slowly nodded, his eyes drooping sleepily. "Good, let's go."

"Where?" His voice was sleepy too, apparently pain tires you out. Perfect, just how I want him.

"To my favorite room, Sky-child, upstairs." He looked at me and as he caught on to where we were going to go, his eyes became more alert and he started yanking on the chain, foolishly trying to escape from my grip. I made the chain around his wrist disappear and I picked him up by the waist and slung him over my shoulder. He kicked and punched and thrashed, but his strength wasn't enough to actually harm me; it was mostly just an annoyance. I walked out of the room and headed for the stairs at the end of the hall. I made my way up them and with each step, Link fought harder. He was only succeeding at tiring himself out again.

I got to the top and opened the doors. I put Link down and called the chain back. I firmly closed the doors and snapped, locking them tight. Link wouldn't be leaving unless I wanted him to. I saw him looking around the room.

The whole room was mostly white and crimson; the floors had carpeting white as untrammeled snow, the walls were crimson, but there were black diamonds placed around, too. There was a glass, see-through door on the other side of the room that allowed you to see the balcony along with a fabulous view. To the right was a private, perfectly clean bathroom. There was a black dresser inlaid with white diamonds, a white vanity and a mirror, a black chest of drawers, and other random bedroom essentials. But the most grandeur thing in the room was the bed. It was a four poster bed with crimson velvet curtains that could be pulled closed for privacy; it had pure white sheets and midnight black pillows. The frame was made of dark wood.

I watched as Link's eyes stopped on the bed, obviously dreading what he knew was to come. His eyes shook as he slowly turned his eyes to me. He visibly shuttered when he saw the look in my eyes.

**Link**

My back hurt. I don't know why, much less care, about his reasons for healing me; he probably didn't want to hear me complain (not that I would have). Either that or it somehow fit his motives.

All I am really worried with at the moment was that he took me to his room. It was the weirdest freaken thing I have ever seen. It was all white, black, and red. When he took me into the room, I began looking around, but I was paralyzed as my eyes settled on the bed. Sometimes, I admit, I'm naive, but not enough to not know by now what he planned on doing to me on that bed. I slowly turned to look at Ghirahim with shaking eyes. When I saw the look of hunger and lust in his eyes, I couldn't hold back a shutter. I started backing up, following the perimeter of the room. He followed me with that look in his eyes and a smirk to match. He matched me step for step. I wanted to look back, but I also didn't want him to suddenly grab me when my eyes were diverted.

I followed the room all the way around the large perimeter.

It never occurred to me that he may be purposely leading me toward something until the back of my legs hit something soft. It startled me and I looked back to see what I had hit. Ghirahim moved in, forcing me down and straddling me. My head hit the soft fabric of the black pillows as I looked up in terror at my captor. He still had that lustful look on his face as he stared down at me.

My fear quickly turned to defiance and only one thought ran through my head as I stared up at the Demon Lord- _I will not give in!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghirahim**

I looked down at my pet, who I had pinned beneath me. He was glaring at me, while I, on the other hand, stared down at him; my eyes narrow slits. I imagined the advances and actions I was about to perform, all the while with Link glaring daggers, as if daring me to try anything. I wasn't a fool however, I could see the barely reigned in terror and anxiety lurking beneath his courageous and falsely brave, blue eyes before me.

He was scared, unsure, and utterly shocked that I was going to force him into this. I could see exactly what I wanted to happen in my mind. He would scream and plead for me to stop, before he succumbed to the pleasure and eventually gave in.

He was beginning to struggle, his fear and desperation beginning to show through as he became more aware of the circumstances. Well, I couldn't have that. I snapped my fingers and watched as chains formed on the bed post and secured his hands above his body while his feet were left unchained.

I looked in his eyes as the fear came to the forefront of his gaze, effectively breaking his already readable mask and fully showing what he was truly feeling. "Stop, let me go _now!_" How funny…he thought he could give his Master orders.

"I can't do that." I was still gazing at him; I looked in his eyes as I said this and they slowly began to drift down his already bare chest, then farther; I could feel him get more and more uncomfortable as my gaze crept closer to his groin.

"W-why?" Poor boy, his voice was getting shaky.

I looked him dead in the eye; my dark, demonic eyes into his bright blue, pure ones. His trembled as I spoke the words, "Because my pet, you are mine now…" He didn't notice as I slithered my hands down to his waist line. Before he could protest or even react, I ripped the remainder of his clothes to shreds, which were only his baggy leggings and undergarments. He gasped as the chilly air of our bedroom hit his groin and I scooted back slightly so I could admire his untouched lower body.

"Stop staring and release me!" In his panic he began yanking on the chains binding his wrists. I snapped my fingers and tightened the chains, making it harder for him to struggle. I also called a small cloth to my hand and he looked at it warily, unsure of what it was for. I really didn't appreciate him telling me what to do, so I'll just fix that right now.

I grabbed his cock tightly and he gasped in pain and pleasure. When he opened his mouth, I quickly took the cloth and put it in his mouth and tied it around his head; effectively gagging him and not allowing him to talk, but would allow him to make the sounds that I wanted to hear.

He immediately began trying to speak, but my gag served its purpose and I only heard muffled gibberish. "Much better, now where were we?" I scooted back down to look at his groin; he was much larger then I had given him credit for. "Well my pet, you are much bigger then I had assumed. But you know what they say; assuming makes an 'ass out of you and me.'" He looked at me with a glare, I chucked…if looks could kill. "Also, you'll see it soon enough, but just so you're not shocked later…" I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'm still bigger." And I felt the shutter race through him as my breath ticked his ear.

I snapped my fingers, causing my gloves and all of the clothes on my upper body to disappear. I was just wearing my pants and boots, but not for long. I reached out with my now bare hand and firmly wrapped it around his shaft. I intently stared into Link's eyes as a slowly stroked him. I watched as the defiance, fear, and pleasure waged for position in his eyes.

I began to stroke faster and harder as I stared into his eyes. I watched as fear lost the battle and was lost into oblivion in his eyes; but it seemed that pleasure and defiance would be staying for a while.

I surprised him when I suddenly sped up my strokes and pumped him fast. He let out a shame-filled, reluctant moan of cardinal pleasure. I smiled as I watched him in all his shame. His limp, flaccid cock had erected into a straight, hard cock; He was ready.

I snapped my fingers and caused the rest of my clothes to disappear and I settled on top of him, but I was low enough so that my face was close to his groin. He looked down at me in fear as I smiled and leaned down to engulf his throbbing cock in my hot mouth.

**Link**

I watched in fear as Ghirahim lowered his head and engulfed my throbbing erection into his mouth. I couldn't restrain my muffled cry of pleasure as he began to suck my cock. His mouth was so warm as he slid up and down on the shaft. He began to suck harder, his tongue wrapped around and flicked at the tip.

Every time his tongue flicked against the sensitive tip, I couldn't restrain myself as the reluctant, shameful moans flowed from my body; the gag still muffling them.

I cried out as Ghirahim began taking my cock deeper into his mouth, opening wider to engulf my balls as well. He began to deep throat me and I was feeling hot. I began to sweat and was panting hard as I felt every hard suck and lick as Ghirahim played with my balls with his tongue.

I felt myself climbing higher and higher as Ghirahim's talented mouth further seduced me. I have never felt anything like this before.

As I felt myself coming too high, I felt a very unfamiliar sensation in my lower stomach area. Ghirahim must have new something I didn't as he sped up his actions.

He sucked hard and fast and I cried out after every one of them.

"Ahhhh…ugh….ah…" I felt like asking him to stop, I entered a state of euphoria as the heat increased and my cries and pants grew louder. I had never felt this good in my life…Wait, no…I should be thinking about getting out of here!

My eyes widened and I realized that I had had them closed. I glanced down at Ghirahim and could somewhat see his smirk as he gave one final, hard suck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I flung my head back against the dark pillows as I felt myself reach a climax and hot, white cum shot out of my throbbing erection and I screamed.

My mind was assaulted with extreme pleasure as I reached a very unfamiliar, sweet, blissful release; while it was also assaulted with shame and horror as I heard Ghirahim eagerly slurping up the liquid.

When my high finally died down, I had my eyes closed as I panted heavily, feeling the after effects of the climax.

**Ghirahim**

I shivered in delight as my pet moaned in his climax. I swallowed every drop; his cum tastes almost as good as his blood. I finished and lifted my head to see a pleasant sight, his eyes were closed and he was panting heavily as he felt the after effects of his climax. I leaned down close to his ear; he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Was it as good as I promised my pet?" He jumped and tried to move away as I whispered lustfully into his ear. He still couldn't go anywhere because of the chains on his wrists. "Oh…I see you still need convincing…." His eyes shot open at my statement, catching mine as I went down onto one of his erect nipples with my hot mouth.

I could feel his body rise up in pleasure as I sucked and twirled my tongue around the erect bud. He gave muffled whines and reluctant moans as I began to fondle and pinch his other bud with my soft fingers. My other hand drifted down to his groin and he gasped when my hand began soft strokes; bringing back his arousal.

"Mmmmm…ugh…ah." His muffled moans only fueled me as I began to stroke harder and faster. I stopped my assault on his upper body as I felt my own arousal become almost unbearable; I needed to be in him now.

However, I wanted him to eventually enjoy this, so I would have to wait a little longer if I wanted to avoid hurting him. I sat up and looked down into his eyes that couldn't hide his arousal…or fear. I leaned down, giving him the impression that I was going to kiss him, but instead I quickly sat the full way up, surprising him when I forced his legs up and on my shoulders. He began to struggle as he realized he'd been tricked. I stroked him and he grunted in pleasure and I continued until pre-cum formed at the tip. I wiped it up and Link cried out in pain as I quickly pushed one of my long fingers into his entrance. He was struggling as I began to move it in and out, loosening him slowly.

"Mo, s'op…oww!" I couldn't fully hear him with the gag in his mouth, but I got most of it. 'No, stop…oww!' I chuckled as I forced another long finger in and began to scissor, and he continued to try and make me stop, whether it was by him crying out and telling me to stop, or just him trying to kick me with his upraised legs. It was all in vain, and he couldn't do anything to stop me as I loosened him and forced three fingers into his entrance.

When I was finished, he had been loosened with three of my fingers and he was ready; whether he liked it or not. Even with the preparation, he would still be in pain due to my rather large length.

I positioned myself to enter him and he began screaming and thrashing as he saw what was to come. Ugh, I couldn't position myself with him squirming.

I snapped and summoned my sword. I reached down and held his now weeping shaft. I brought my sword down and positioned it. When he felt cold metal against the base of his cock, he stopped thrashing as if he had been paralyzed. His desperation filled eyes slowly found my glare.

"That will be enough of that. Now, do you want to lose your rather delicate member Sky-child?" He slowly shook his head for no. "I didn't think so. Now, are you going to behave?" He slowly nodded, even though his eyes showed he didn't have any intention of obeying what his body said. I snapped my fingers and made my sword dissipate into diamond shards.

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that promise, whether you like it or not."

He gave a shriek of pain as I surprised him with the first penetration; even though I only went part of the way in. I held still as he panted and broke a sweat because of the pain. I gave a few seconds to adjust. I pulled out and fully thrust my whole length in. He shrieked again as my full length was buried in his entrance. I gasped and moaned as I felt Link's muscles contract around my shaft.

**Link**

I cried out in pain as Ghirahim roughly thrust into my entrance. I could feel every part of his length as it pounded in with every rough thrust and tore the muscles within my channel. It hurt…until he hit something.

The first few times he thrust, I screamed in pain. But around the sixth thrust, he just barely brushed a bundle of nerves inside of me and I couldn't restrain the moan of ecstasy.

It did not escape Ghirahim's notice, and after that he hit it on almost every thrust. I whined, grunted, and moaned uncontrollably every time he hit it. Ghirahim was grunting and moaning in pleasure, too.

At one point he slowed down and used slow but full, deep thrusts. We began to make a pattern.

Thrust-moan

Thrust-moan

Repeat.

I could feel myself reaching climax again, and I had the horrible feeling that Ghirahim was as well. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, and so could Ghirahim. "My, my, sky-child…" His voice was very lustful and horse as he continued thrusting. "I can feel you getting close to the edge; are you enjoying yourself? Tell me, do you like the feel of my body against yours?"

His answer was a glare that didn't really work when there was pleasure in my eyes. He laughed at my expression as he gave a hard, dead center hit to my prostate, forcing me to cry out in pleasure. "Or maybe, a better question would be, do you like the feel of my body _in _yours?"

I never got the chance to answer as he gave another hard, dead center hit to my prostate, and I screamed as I climaxed on Ghirahim's stomach and my own.

My entire body shook in horror and shock as I heard Ghirahim lowly grunt and moan as I felt him climax as well and my entrance was filled with warmth, while some of the cum seeped out past Ghirahim's cock as he gave some final, rough thrusts through his climax.

The last thing I remember before passing out, was looking up into Ghirahim's face, where there was a satisfied smirk and eyes filled with leftover lust and pleasure.

Also hearing Ghirahim say, "Wasn't that fun, Sky-child?"

And finally, realizing that I had forgotten, however briefly, about Zelda…


	12. Chapter 12

**Ghirahim**

I watched as Link passed out after our first session. Poor boy; I would be satisfied for quite a while. I could still hear his erotic moans and cries echoing in my head as I climbed off of Link and made my way to our private bathroom.

I entered and was greeted with perfection; much like myself. There was a large bath that looked more like a swimming pool. It was enchanted to always have steaming water constantly flowing out of several holes in the wall, making small, graceful waterfalls. The sink was marble and had rubies embedded into the faucet. The toilet was made of the same material, but also had a crimson, velvet seat cushion, of course. The entire left wall was a mirror that perfectly captured every one of my gorgeous features.

It was perfect. I made my way over to my bath and slipped into the deep water, all the way up to my neck. I scrubbed my body clean of any stains and then proceeded to lather my hair in a sweet smelling shampoo. When I finished, I relaxed against the edge of the bath and relished in my memories of my "events" with the Sky-child.

Before I realized it, I quietly slipped into a deep slumber; unknowingly letting down my guard.

**Link**

I was dreaming and I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to awaken. For once, the dream was happy. I was flying with Zelda on my loftwing. I looked over to Zelda to find her staring intently at me.

I arched my eyebrow, as if to ask "_what?"_ She laughed and looked out to Skyloft, which was a short distance away from where we were currently flying.

"Link, you were daydreaming again. Did you even hear what I said?" I blushed slightly under her amused/irritated gaze. "No, I'm sorry, what did you say?" I gave her my sheepish look.

She giggled and flew closer to me. "I said I miss you. I miss Skyloft and my friends here, but mostly you." Her eyes were so sad.

"It was my fault Zel, I never meant to fail you, I'm so _sorry._" My voice cracked at the end as my eyes got slightly misty with tears.

"It's not your fault Link. It's mine, well…mine and Hylia's. Before any of this, I never knew about this prophecy or how much danger I put you in by simply existing. I deserve what I have gotten for what I did in my past life. Hylia was right to imprison Demise, but forcing you into a destiny like I did. It was selfish and wrong…and now I pay the price."

I was stunned; I didn't know what to say to that. Our loftwings landed on a nearby island and Zelda and I hopped off of them. I walked up and hugged her. I pulled back and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Don't apologize for something you had no control over. What matters is that you did not do anything wrong in _this_ life and that's what matters. So by my standards, you did nothing wrong to deserve anything that has happened to you."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't take anything I said to heart. She still believed that she was at fault. "Link, I'm sorry but no matter what you say…in my mind, I deserved this. "

I sighed and was about to retort, but she wasn't finished. Her eyes spilled tears as she looked me in the eyes. "I also deserve it for what is still happening right now Link. Not even Hylia knew anything like this could occur. She assumed that if you failed you would have died, been killed by Demise's hand." Her voice got very high and hysterical now. "It never even crossed her mind that Ghirahim would take an interest in you. She never thought that you would live to suffer like you are being forced to do. _I never would have expected Ghirahim to turn you into his pet, much less _**_his sex toy!_**"

She finished her rant and I was left with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide in shock. She slowly hugged me and I came out of my shock enough to hug her back. With her head on my shoulder, she whispered, "And I still have the nerve to ask one more thing of you Link. My people are going to suffer. Not just you, but every living creature on the surface and the sky. My magic is wearing thin and the charms and protections I had used to protect all of you from Demise's wrath will soon cease to exist. Skyloft will fall from the sky, loftwings will disappear and not obey their Master's commands, and so much more, Link. Please, take my last wish. Protect them, I don't care how. Just please, don't let everyone die because of my own mistakes."

She let go of me and began to walk away. She looked up at the sky and I followed her gaze. There was a black cloud of mist sluggishly making its way over to me and Zelda. She called my attention back.

"Link, Demise has the Tri-force now and is nearly unstoppable. But still, you can defeat him. There is still one thing Demise has forgotten about. You have to ask the Goddesses of the Tri-force to grant your wish. They can choose to say no, but they rarely do because they left the Tri-force to allow mortals to shape their own lives with their power. However, even if you don't have the Tri-force, you can still ask them for help. Link, you can ask them to return the Tri-force to you. But there is a catch; they will only grant wishes, _without the use of the Tri-force, _to someone who has endured true hardship and pain, yet still has a pure heart."

The black mish was only feet away from Zelda now, but I was unable to move; my feet felt as though they were part of the earth, unable to move an inch from their place.

Zelda looked at me with the same sad eyes. "This is my last request of you Link. Most of our people will never serve Demise, this I know, so they will fight back, they will rebel. Some of them are just as proud and stubborn as you can be. Have them help you if you must, but get the Tri-force back on our side, and defeat Demise once and for all. Please, Link." She gave me a sad smile to match her eyes as the mist was just a few inched from her.

"I guess this is goodbye. Once this mist touches me, I'll be gone forever, as well as all my magic. Remember Link, no matter what happened throughout this whole destiny thing. I never once meant for any of this to happen to you."

I was too horrified and filled with grief as I watched the mist come in contact with her arm and her face contorted in pain. I felt my heart break and tears flowed from my eyes as Zelda said her final words to me, "Goodbye, Link. And just so you know, that thing I wanted to talk to you about before Ghirahim first took me with that tornado? I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I'm sorry we couldn't-" She never finished as the mist fully engulfed her.

I felt myself being pulled out of my dream as I saw the mist dispersing, but not before whispering, "I love you, too."

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I was sore all over, but mostly in my lower regions. I sat up as my vision cleared, I looked around and the second thing that became apparent to me was that Ghirahim was nowhere within my sight and the chains and gag had disappeared along with him. But there was a Bokoblin in the large room.

It was cleaning. It dusted over Ghirahim's dressers and such. It hadn't noticed me yet and if it did, at least it didn't know I was awake. I have no idea whether Ghirahim had informed them that I was unwillingly living here at the moment, so whether or not it would attack me was a mystery.

I looked around. Ghirahim had locked the doors when he brought me in here, but the Bokoblins must have a way of getting in to clean, because it had stupidly left the door open. I quietly got off of the bed, thankful that it didn't make any sound. I was about to bolt for the door, until I felt cold all over. I looked down to find that I was still naked. I looked around for my clothes, well at least my pants, while thinking a few colorful words about Ghirahim and this castle. I found them on the floor on the end of the bed.

I began to bend over to pick them up, and had to stifle a pained hiss as my backside exploded in pain. 'Okay, so bending over isn't an option right now…' I thought bitterly. I awkwardly bent my knees and reached out to grab my pants and quietly slipped them on, thankful that the Bokoblin was still stupid and oblivious as ever.

I quietly walked/ran to the door and slipped out. I walked down the stairs and ran down the hall. I ran down the other set of stairs and I looked over my shoulder to be sure that Ghirahim didn't see me leave and wasn't in pursuit.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to look back toward where I was running, but I crashed into something.

I fell on my aching backside and closed my eyes while I cried out in pain. I opened my eyes and was looking at the floor. I saw black feet. With fear in my eyes, I followed the legs connected to the feet. I already knew who it was, but my mind needed confirmation before it could register the horror. My eyes followed the legs, past the groin, past the chest and neck, all the way to his terrifying face which held an amused expression.

"Hello, child. Where are you off in a hurry to?" He smiled as he looked down at my shocked and fearful eyes.

**Ghirahim**

I awoke in my bath, slightly dazed. I realized that I fell asleep. I quickly hurried out of the bath and snapped my fingers to dry and dress myself as I headed for the door. My fears were realized as I saw the bed and noticed that Link was gone; and so were his pants that I stupidly left lying on the floor.

'Ugh, one day, _one, _and I already lose my pet.' I thought to myself. But how did he get out? My eyes befell a certain unfortunate Bokoblin that was cleaning my bedroom. I loudly cleared my throat to get his attention.

As soon as he saw me he dropped his cleaning utensils and clumsily bowed, almost falling on his face. I slowly walked up to him and I saw the fear that radiated off of him. He was trembling as I approached his bowed position.

"Where. Is. The. Child?" I asked in a slow, menacing voice. I watched as he glanced up from his bowed position to look at my bed.

"M-my L-l-lord, he was j-just on the b-bed a second ago." His voice was more terrified then usual as he stared at my feet.

"**I know he was there a ****_second ago! _****Where is he ****_now?_****" **He whimpered at the anger and venom in my voice. I was so tired of my stupid minions' incompetence!

"I don't k-know m-my L-lord." Wrong answer.

I snapped my fingers and called my blade into existence. He squealed and tried to run as I brought my blade down on his retreating back. He fell to the ground and continued to scream and plead for mercy as I sliced his skin. He tried curling into a ball to protect himself, but only succeeded in opening his wounded back even more as I continued to mangle and slice his flesh.

His disgusting blood pooled on my clean floor. I stopped my assault for a moment and relished in listening to his pleas for mercy and his promised to do better. He was laying on the ground on his side, trembling and begging. I knelt down as I listened.

I looked into his worthless face as he continued. When he finished I gave him a smile. And I watched as hope filled his eyes. I raised my sword and brought it down on his neck. As his decapitated head rolled slightly away, the light drained from his eyes, while his hopeful expression remained forever placed on his lifeless face.

His neck sprayed a fountain of blood as his head detached, and every portion of my floor that was visible was dark red. Sad, this worthless, disgusting creatures blood pales in comparison to my pet's crimson, delicious blood.

I had better go and find him before he gets into trouble. I could take my time though; there is no way off of this island without a gruesome death to meet you. I snapped my fingers and called another one of my servants to my side.

I watched as he quickly dropped to his knees at my feet. He didn't take notice of the blood or the corpse until he hit the ground. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. I called this Bokoblin for a particular reason. By my understanding, this one and the worthless corpse were siblings.

I smirked at his horrified expression as he stared at his brother. "Clean this up for me will you?" I spoke as I walked past him and to the door.

Here I come Sky-child.

**Link**

"Hello, child. Where are you off in a hurry to?"

I didn't know what to do. He was staring at me, waiting for my answer. He laughed at my stunned silence.

"Come child. Dinner is almost ready; we will wait for you Master there." What was I suppose to say? '_Sorry, I was actually trying to leave, so could you move?' _I stood up and followed Demise into the dining room.

It was very large. On one side of the room was a door that I assumed led to the kitchen. There was a fireplace against the far wall. The ceiling was black, but there were specks of light all over it; it looked like the sky at night and I instantly felt a pang of homesickness. I missed skyloft. The walls were untouched-snow white.

In the very middle of the room was a large, long table. At the head of the table was a large chair that could be considered a modest throne. At the exact opposite end was a similar chair, but it wasn't as grand as the other one. Beside that chair was a very elegant looking dining chair, but it couldn't be considered a throne.

Demise made his way to the head of the table where the modest throne was. He looked back at me along the way.

"Child, go and sit in the chair beside Ghirahim's. I expect he will be down shortly; he is attending to something in his room and will be looking for you soon." At that I quickly went over to the seat; I know he won't be happy when he arrives, but maybe if he believes that I just came down for dinner instead of my true intent, he won't be as mad.

**Ghirahim**

I stormed my way through my side of the castle; killing that wretched servant hadn't done a thing to quell my anger. I went down the stairs and headed toward the front door, expecting Link to have tried to find a way to leave, until I heard my Master speak into my mind. It's something that all demons can do to their servants.

"He's not out there. I stopped him when he got down the stairs. Come, dinner is ready." I sighed; at least Master had stopped him. After dinner, then I'll punish him. I made my way to the dining room doors, still fuming.

**Link**

I looked up at Demise. He was staring at me as I sat with my arms crossed. Why was he staring? He then broke his stare as he looked over to the doors. That was my only warning as the doors quickly swing open with a loud "Bang".

I swallowed as I noticed Ghirahim's expression and I hid my hands under the table as they trembled. Even from this distance, I could see the furious anger tossing and burning in his eyes. The doors quietly closed as he slowly paced his way over to the seat that was way too close to me. His eyes remained on me the entire time he was walking; up until he made it to his seat and he sat down.

Right as soon as he sat, Demise raised up a small bell. When it rang, five or six Bokoblins can into the room through the kitchen door with platters filled with food. I felt Ghirahim's eyes on the back of my neck as I watched them, but I was too scared to look back at him.

The platters were placed all over the table. I heard a snap and nearly choked as Ghirahim summoned a chain and it wrapped around my neck and then connected to the chair; keeping me from leaving my seat.

I looked at him with a questioning look and was returned with a glare.

Both Demise and Ghirahim used their magic to put food onto their plates. Demise didn't seem to need to snap or such to use his magic, he just looked at what he wanted and it appeared on his plate. Ghirahim snapped and food appeared on his plate as well as mine.

I looked at it for a second. I didn't recognize any of it; there were meats and vegetables and some soup in a small bowl. To be honest, I was starving. But there was no way I was going to eat something Ghirahim had touched in any way; I couldn't trust him not to have tampered with it.

"_Sky-child…" _I heard Ghirahim's voice in my head and I snapped my gaze to him. He was looking directly at me and I was stunned. Since when has he ever been able to talk to me like this? He was just speaking into my head! _"I will tell you this once and once only. I do not wish punish you here, in front of my Master while we are trying to dine; oh, but don't worry, you will receive your punishment later, in more…private company."_ His lustful look left me feeling sick and in no way helped to make me want to consume any food. _"But if you don't eat your food like the good little pet I know you have the capacity of being, then I will not only corporally punish you with some of my charming toys, but _**_I will clear this table right now and take you for anyone who cares to see!"_**

My jaw dropped slightly at his threat. He looked me dead in the eye and I knew he was not joking; he was not afraid to rape me in front of his Master. I looked down at the food and picked up my silver ware. _"That's a good pet…"_

The silver ware consisted of a fork, table spoon, tea spoon, butter knife, but most importantly a large steak knife. I reached out for it, going over the uses for it in my mind. But as soon as it touched my hand, Ghirahim shot out his hand and wrapped it around mine. I looked up at him in slight alarm.

"Think before you act, my pet. Don't do anything you might regret." He spoke out loud now.

I let my head drop in what looked like defeat. "I won't…"

He removed his hand and smirked.

"You won't what, my pet?"

He was chuckling as he said this with that smug smirk on his lips. All I could see was flashback s of those same lips violating me, the same lips that forcibly kissed me, the same lips that laughed while forcing me to submit.

"I won't let you live." I raised the knife and aimed to maim his face, right before I was thrown back from my defenseless _Master_.

The chain connected to my neck snapped and I slammed against the wall. My eyes exploded in stars as my head made impact. When I could see again, I looked up to find a rather infuriated Demon King, who had used his magic to send me flying into the wall, standing at his end of the table.

And an even more furious Demon Lord standing over me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Link**

I was in the cell for about an hour and still Ghirahim hadn't come back. I tried everything to get out of that cell, but there were magical precautions on it. I tried using objects I found in the cell to pick the lock and it shocked me. I tried squeezing through the bars and they seemed to shrink together so I couldn't fit.

After multiple tries, I heard someone coming down the stairs. The footsteps were very heavy and I could tell it wasn't Ghirahim. So it had to be…

Demise got to the bottom of the stairs and headed for my cell. He stood there and looked at me for a few seconds. I sat on the ground and looked back at him. Eventually, after a somewhat disturbing silence, he spoke. "Link." Finally, _someone_ addressed me by my name; now just to figure out whether that is a good thing or not….

"Demise." Cell, torch, door…do you want to keep naming things in the room? I can go all day…

"Have you enjoyed your time here in my cell?" He looked completely serious and not as angry as he was before, but the bloodlust hadn't left his eyes.

"What do you think?" It looked like his hand twitched at my comment. I chuckled to myself at his reaction. You wanna hit me, you gotta open the cage.

"I think it's time to teach you to respect your superiors." With that, he raised his hand and the cage swung open. He walked toward the room I saw earlier. I wanted to run back up the stairs and away from him, but just as I was exiting the cage and about to bolt to the exit, he turned toward me again and raised his hand.

I had no control over my body as his hand beckoned me. I unwillingly followed him to the room with the table and weapons as I felt fear drip it's was into my mind. He led me into the room and I had a better look at what was here.

The table I saw earlier also had straps on it. The straps looked as though they were meant to hold down a person's wrists, upper arms, torso, upper legs, and ankles.

The swords, knives, and brands were on one wall. There was a shelf that had bottles of many things, including what looked like potions, other liquids which I didn't have a name for, and animals… or bugs and insects would be a better guess.

The only other things in the room were a fire place that was already burning and I drawer connected to the shelf with potions. The fact that I didn't know what was in the drawer worried me.

The magic that Demise had on me forced me to lay down on the table and it didn't fade until Demise had bound me it. He began walking around the room, checking this and that. The room was larger than I gave it credit for earlier. It was rather large and comfortable fit Demise and myself without it being cramped.

He walked over to the drawer and I couldn't see what he was doing. As he walked back, he approached my head. With my hands bound, there was nothing I could do to stop him from blindfolding me. It was black; I knew that, because even if I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Link, when we are done here, you will behave and you will like it. I want you to remember everything you feel for these next few hours, and the next time you want to fight or be defiant, remember all of the suffering you will soon endure." I heard him and he sounded like he was smiling.

His words worried me and I was slightly afraid, but I refused to show it.

"Why are you going to torture me? I thought Ghirahim supposedly _owned me_." I sneered the last two words. I heard Demise pick something up and I cried out from the unexpected pain as a deep cut was made in my arm, right over my bicep.

"First off, you will address your Master as such. A slave does not address his Master by his name. Secondly, you disrespected me while I was trying to enjoy my meal, and Ghirahim was too soft on you and your actions. So I took it upon myself to discipline you."

I could feel my arm bleeding all over the table and it felt like a deep cut. It hurt like hell. I wasn't used to pain, or I should say, I not used to dealing with pain. Yes, on my mission I would get injured a lot, but I would drink a heart potion and seal the wounds. I couldn't move my arm and the open air was starting to cause it to sting.

But there was no way I would give in to Demise's demands. I would not be some weak, subservient pet to Ghirahim, Demise, or anyone else for that matter. Not even for Zelda.

_Zelda…_ I know that dream I had wasn't made up. She said she was gone permanently now and there was nothing I could do to save her. I'm a failure; I deserve anything Demise could throw at me.

Either way, anything he could do wouldn't hurt as much as the pain I feel inside, in my heart.

I momentarily forgot my pain and where I was as I was lost in thought. I was brought back as I felt a searing pain erupt from the wound in my arm.

I screamed as Demise continued to pour an unknown substance onto my arm.

"Ignoring someone of high authority will not be tolerated either." He stopped pouring, but the sting didn't go away. I grunted at the pain.

"Does it hurt, child? Do you have any idea what I put on your wound? It's a very common substance. I'm sure it was available at your sky home." Was? Why did he use past tense?

"No, I don't know what you put on my wound and why did you say 'was'?" I was slowly breathing out and trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"I poured lemon juice in your would boy, and I used past tense because it was in the past. It has ceased to exist, or it soon will." He talked to me like he was speaking to a very young, very unknowledgeable child.

**Demise**

The blindfolded child looked so appealing when he was bleeding and defenseless. I now see why Ghirahim was so infatuated by the boy. The look of pain and fear on his face was delectable. However, I only see the boy as a good toy to play with, but not in the way Ghirahim does. I have no interest in the boy _in that way,_ I see him as a rather fun torture subject.

If he was my possession, then he would have already been subjected to agony. He would be, to put it bluntly, a torture test subject. To see what causes the most pain, what a human body cannot handle, and what will eventually lead to death; that sort of thing.

He had asked me about his home. I am aware that Hylia's magic would linger and I intended to head off for the floating rock to collect the followers of Hylia before it fell out of the sky. The cloud barrier was weakening and has almost dispersed. Soon it will cease to exist as well.

I put the vile of lemon juice back on the shelf and proceeded to gather some more torture implements. I picked up one of my brands from the wall and placed it in the fire. I walked over to a table and picked up a fire red candle that was already lit.

**Link**

I could hear Demise moving around and shifting things within the room. It was very easy to place where he was due to his loud footsteps.

"Link, now I'll ask you one more time. Are you going to behave and follow the rules of this castle?" He was right above my head now and probably looking down at me. I kept my mouth shut tight and refused to give any answer. "Fine, if that is your final decision…"

I felt searing pain on my hand. I withheld a scream of pain as a very hot substance slowly covered my finger tips and burned the skin. When it touched my skin, it solidified there and the pain traveled in a slow stream to my palm, filled there and up my arm. When Demise was done, my whole hand, fingers and palm, were covered in the burning substance. My fore-arm and elbow had a thick line going up them, and the substance had dripped over the side of my arm before it hardened.

I heard a huff of aggravation when I stubbornly wouldn't scream. "Do you have a high pain tolerance boy or are you just being unnecessarily stubborn?"

"Is that really any of your business?" My voice didn't hold the power I wish it did.

I expected to be reprimanded and burned again after I said this. I was rather surprised when I heard a chuckle. "Is that so? Well, I guess I'll just answer my own question, because you see boy, you think you're so brave and courageous. You think that I don't know anything about you or what you can do, but guess what…" I felt him walk up to me and he put this hand around my throat, cutting off my air supply; he continued to speak as I struggled, even though there was nothing I could do to pry his hand away when I had no use of my restrained limbs.

"…I have the _dead_ Goddesses soul inside of me. Everything she ever had is mine. All of her power, emotion, and _memories_ that she ever had now belong to me. All of the memories from her immortal life and he mortal life. Every weakness or fear you have shown to her, I know about." He removed his hand from my throat, seeing that he had my attention.

I gasped out in surprise and lack of air. Zelda was the closest person to me and she new everything about me. All my flaws, weaknesses, fears, and so much more. I never kept a secret from her and she knew almost everything about me; if Demise meant what he said, then so did he.

"I know every single detail of that dream you had last night as well." I could hear the smugness in his voice. "And yes, she is fully gone, but it's for the best though. She was weak and worthless, not even fit to plead for mercy at my feet, much less be granted the right to _live_."

I knew he was trying to anger me, I knew he was just trying to get in my head. Well, he succeeded. "**Shut up you fucken bastard! How dare you talk about her like that! Compared to her, you are worthless. I swear that if I ever get out of these bonds, I'll fucken kill you! Your fucken ****_dead!_**" I ranted but Demise was nowhere close to me as I thrashed in my bonds and tried to break free. All I could hear was his dark chuckling at my fury, which only made it worse.

I could feel what I assumed to be candle wax that was still on my arm. The skin was raw under the wax and I could feel my thrashing causing it to become irritated; it hurt like hell, but I was in too much of a blind rage to notice.

How dare he talk about Zelda like that, especially in front of me; she was so nice, kind, and pure. He was disgusting and evil. He didn't deserve to walk the same ground as she does...did. I can't remember a time when I was this mad, with the exception of when Ghirahim attacked me and Zelda right after she woke up.

"Boy, I recall you telling the girl about your worse fear. Do you recall what the fear was?" Yes and I faced it at almost every turn in the Skyview temple. Spiders scare the living shit out of me and I nearly pissed myself when I saw the huge ones in the temple.

I was lost in thought when Demise landed a blow on my stomach and my mouth fell open to let out a pained cry. I felt Demise slip something into my mouth and force me to keep it shut.

I started to struggle and freak out as I realized that Demise hand forced me to hold a spider _in my mouth!_ I could feel it on my tongue and it crawled toward the back of my throat. I began making pleading noises, trying to get Demise to let me spit it out.

"What's wrong hero? Have something to say?" I could tell he was holding back laughter as he asked this. What the hell is funny about this? In any way?

"Mm-hm!" I tried to make an affirmative noise and Demise accepted it, but he didn't let me open my mouth and I could still feel the spider. I was terrified that it would either go down my throat, forcing me to swallow it, or that it would bite the inner cavern of my mouth. There was also a strange taste in my mouth and I assumed it had to be the spider; it was almost enough to make me sick.

"Well, how do I know you'll agree to my demands if I let you spit it out? Guess I'll have to ask you now. If I let you spit it out, are you going to yell and or curse at me like you did a few moments ago?" I shook my head for no with his hand still on my jaw, forcing it to remain closed.

"Good boy. Will you obey your Master's and my demands?" Another nod, anything to get this damned spider away from me. I had to constantly resist my growing urge to swallow.

"Also, will you address your Master properly?" No…I couldn't. That would be giving up what little pride I had left. I was about to refuse when the spider crawled its way to the back of my throat and I had to hold back my urge to swallow and gag.

I quickly nodded and he allowed me to open my mouth. I coughed until the spider flew out of my mouth. I could still taste a strange substance on my tongue and no matter what I did, I couldn't shake the taste; I kept trying to swallow the taste away.

"That's good hero, now I'm going to hold you to that. I had coated that charming spider with very special type of magic. It must be ingested to take affect and you so willingly swallowed after that spider was taken out of your mouth. Do you want to find out what it does?" I was frozen in fear and dread. I had only agreed to those things to get the spider out of my mouth. So stupid…I should have known he would do something like this.

I could feel his smugness. It was almost tangible by the way it radiated off of his being. He walked over to me and looked straight into my eyes. "If you disobey me or your Master, if you show any form of defiance, or if you try to fight back in any way, I will show you what my little spell does. You will learn to be obedient and submissive through your actions, just like a true pet; if you behave, we will reward you, misbehave and you will be punished."

No…I can't simply obey them. But…I don't know what this spell does. Ugh…Ghirahim, I'm going to have to call him Master now.

I will never last more than an hour being completely obedient like he wants.

"Now that we have that little problem solved, it's time to move on to your punishment."

"What? Wasn't that punishment enough!" I was outraged. He cut, burned, and forced me to nearly swallow a disgusting spider, put a spell on me, and he wasn't done punishing me yet?

"No boy that was just teaching you the proper was to respect your superiors and how to behave. Specifically, that was to teach you a lesson; now it is time to punish you for your past actions. And remember, from this point on, no defiance, no rebellion, and no fighting or you will be punished."

I was blinded as he removed the blindfold and my eyes adjusted. Demise picked up some kind of tool that was flat and thin. He put it to my waxed up arm and began to roughly scrape it off of my sensitive arm. I screamed in pain as the hard wax was removed along with a layer of skin.

It was the worst when he got to my hand and took it off. When he was done, the table and my arm were dripping blood and my arm looked like I was wearing a crimson, elbow length glove.

Demise undid the straps and I squelched my urge to fight as I was flipped onto my stomach. I began to panic as Demise forcibly removed my shirt.

'No, please don't tell me he is like Ghirahim, he wouldn't do anything like that as punishment, right?' I was somewhat relived as he left my pants alone and irritated and worried as he retied the bonds. I could see now as he walked over to the fire and pulled out a metal…brand. It was bright red and almost white. He inspected it for a second before looking satisfied. I struggled again as he forced me to remain still be standing over me and placing his unoccupied hand slightly above my lower back.

I couldn't even twitch away as I felt scorching heat right above my lower back.

**Demise**

I got my brand out of the fire and was positioned over the boy. He looked terrified as I positioned the brand about an inch or two from his skin. I slowly brought the brand down and relished in his scream of pure agony as his flesh was seared and burned while it made a delightful sizzling sound.

This went on for about a minute as he continued to scream and tried to thrash even when he was restrained. I eventually lifted the brand and inspected my work. Right on his lower back was a small set of words. The boy was lucky that the brand wasn't very big and you would have to be very close to him to even read it, but the words would stay with him for a very long time.

I heard his cries quiet to small whimpers and sobs. I sensed a presence enter the room and looked over to see Ghirahim come in. Good, I was growing rather bored. He walked over and looked at my work.

He smirked as he read the tramp- stamp that said, in very elegant script:

Property of Lord Ghirahim


	14. Chapter 14

**Link**

I was in the cell for about an hour and still Ghirahim hadn't come back. I tried everything to get out of that cell, but there were magical precautions on it. I tried using objects I found in the cell to pick the lock and it shocked me. I tried squeezing through the bars and they seemed to shrink together so I couldn't fit.

After multiple tries, I heard someone coming down the stairs. The footsteps were very heavy and I could tell it wasn't Ghirahim. So it had to be…

Demise got to the bottom of the stairs and headed for my cell. He stood there and looked at me for a few seconds. I sat on the ground and looked back at him. Eventually, after a somewhat disturbing silence, he spoke. "Link." Finally, _someone_ addressed me by my name; now just to figure out whether that is a good thing or not….

"Demise." Cell, torch, door…do you want to keep naming things in the room? I can go all day…

"Have you enjoyed your time here in my cell?" He looked completely serious and not as angry as he was before, but the bloodlust hadn't left his eyes.

"What do you think?" It looked like his hand twitched at my comment. I chuckled to myself at his reaction. You wanna hit me, you gotta open the cage.

"I think it's time to teach you to respect your superiors." With that, he raised his hand and the cage swung open. He walked toward the room I saw earlier. I wanted to run back up the stairs and away from him, but just as I was exiting the cage and about to bolt to the exit, he turned toward me again and raised his hand.

I had no control over my body as his hand beckoned me. I unwillingly followed him to the room with the table and weapons as I felt fear drip it's was into my mind. He led me into the room and I had a better look at what was here.

The table I saw earlier also had straps on it. The straps looked as though they were meant to hold down a person's wrists, upper arms, torso, upper legs, and ankles.

The swords, knives, and brands were on one wall. There was a shelf that had bottles of many things, including what looked like potions, other liquids which I didn't have a name for, and animals… or bugs and insects would be a better guess.

The only other things in the room were a fire place that was already burning and I drawer connected to the shelf with potions. The fact that I didn't know what was in the drawer worried me.

The magic that Demise had on me forced me to lay down on the table and it didn't fade until Demise had bound me it. He began walking around the room, checking this and that. The room was larger than I gave it credit for earlier. It was rather large and comfortable fit Demise and myself without it being cramped.

He walked over to the drawer and I couldn't see what he was doing. As he walked back, he approached my head. With my hands bound, there was nothing I could do to stop him from blindfolding me. It was black; I knew that, because even if I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Link, when we are done here, you will behave and you will like it. I want you to remember everything you feel for these next few hours, and the next time you want to fight or be defiant, remember all of the suffering you will soon endure." I heard him and he sounded like he was smiling.

His words worried me and I was slightly afraid, but I refused to show it.

"Why are you going to torture me? I thought Ghirahim supposedly _owned me_." I sneered the last two words. I heard Demise pick something up and I cried out from the unexpected pain as a deep cut was made in my arm, right over my bicep.

"First off, you will address your Master as such. A slave does not address his Master by his name. Secondly, you disrespected me while I was trying to enjoy my meal, and Ghirahim was too soft on you and your actions. So I took it upon myself to discipline you."

I could feel my arm bleeding all over the table and it felt like a deep cut. It hurt like hell. I wasn't used to pain, or I should say, I not used to dealing with pain. Yes, on my mission I would get injured a lot, but I would drink a heart potion and seal the wounds. I couldn't move my arm and the open air was starting to cause it to sting.

But there was no way I would give in to Demise's demands. I would not be some weak, subservient pet to Ghirahim, Demise, or anyone else for that matter. Not even for Zelda.

_Zelda…_ I know that dream I had wasn't made up. She said she was gone permanently now and there was nothing I could do to save her. I'm a failure; I deserve anything Demise could throw at me.

Either way, anything he could do wouldn't hurt as much as the pain I feel inside, in my heart.

I momentarily forgot my pain and where I was as I was lost in thought. I was brought back as I felt a searing pain erupt from the wound in my arm.

I screamed as Demise continued to pour an unknown substance onto my arm.

"Ignoring someone of high authority will not be tolerated either." He stopped pouring, but the sting didn't go away. I grunted at the pain.

"Does it hurt, child? Do you have any idea what I put on your wound? It's a very common substance. I'm sure it was available at your sky home." Was? Why did he use past tense?

"No, I don't know what you put on my wound and why did you say 'was'?" I was slowly breathing out and trying to ignore the pain in my arm.

"I poured lemon juice in your would boy, and I used past tense because it was in the past. It has ceased to exist, or it soon will." He talked to me like he was speaking to a very young, very unknowledgeable child.

**Demise**

The blindfolded child looked so appealing when he was bleeding and defenseless. I now see why Ghirahim was so infatuated by the boy. The look of pain and fear on his face was delectable. However, I only see the boy as a good toy to play with, but not in the way Ghirahim does. I have no interest in the boy _in that way,_ I see him as a rather fun torture subject.

If he was my possession, then he would have already been subjected to agony. He would be, to put it bluntly, a torture test subject. To see what causes the most pain, what a human body cannot handle, and what will eventually lead to death; that sort of thing.

He had asked me about his home. I am aware that Hylia's magic would linger and I intended to head off for the floating rock to collect the followers of Hylia before it fell out of the sky. The cloud barrier was weakening and has almost dispersed. Soon it will cease to exist as well.

I put the vile of lemon juice back on the shelf and proceeded to gather some more torture implements. I picked up one of my brands from the wall and placed it in the fire. I walked over to a table and picked up a fire red candle that was already lit.

**Link**

I could hear Demise moving around and shifting things within the room. It was very easy to place where he was due to his loud footsteps.

"Link, now I'll ask you one more time. Are you going to behave and follow the rules of this castle?" He was right above my head now and probably looking down at me. I kept my mouth shut tight and refused to give any answer. "Fine, if that is your final decision…"

I felt searing pain on my hand. I withheld a scream of pain as a very hot substance slowly covered my finger tips and burned the skin. When it touched my skin, it solidified there and the pain traveled in a slow stream to my palm, filled there and up my arm. When Demise was done, my whole hand, fingers and palm, were covered in the burning substance. My fore-arm and elbow had a thick line going up them, and the substance had dripped over the side of my arm before it hardened.

I heard a huff of aggravation when I stubbornly wouldn't scream. "Do you have a high pain tolerance boy or are you just being unnecessarily stubborn?"

"Is that really any of your business?" My voice didn't hold the power I wish it did.

I expected to be reprimanded and burned again after I said this. I was rather surprised when I heard a chuckle. "Is that so? Well, I guess I'll just answer my own question, because you see boy, you think you're so brave and courageous. You think that I don't know anything about you or what you can do, but guess what…" I felt him walk up to me and he put this hand around my throat, cutting off my air supply; he continued to speak as I struggled, even though there was nothing I could do to pry his hand away when I had no use of my restrained limbs.

"…I have the _dead_ Goddesses soul inside of me. Everything she ever had is mine. All of her power, emotion, and _memories_ that she ever had now belong to me. All of the memories from her immortal life and he mortal life. Every weakness or fear you have shown to her, I know about." He removed his hand from my throat, seeing that he had my attention.

I gasped out in surprise and lack of air. Zelda was the closest person to me and she new everything about me. All my flaws, weaknesses, fears, and so much more. I never kept a secret from her and she knew almost everything about me; if Demise meant what he said, then so did he.

"I know every single detail of that dream you had last night as well." I could hear the smugness in his voice. "And yes, she is fully gone, but it's for the best though. She was weak and worthless, not even fit to plead for mercy at my feet, much less be granted the right to _live_."

I knew he was trying to anger me, I knew he was just trying to get in my head. Well, he succeeded. "**Shut up you fucken bastard! How dare you talk about her like that! Compared to her, you are worthless. I swear that if I ever get out of these bonds, I'll fucken kill you! Your fucken ****_dead!_**" I ranted but Demise was nowhere close to me as I thrashed in my bonds and tried to break free. All I could hear was his dark chuckling at my fury, which only made it worse.

I could feel what I assumed to be candle wax that was still on my arm. The skin was raw under the wax and I could feel my thrashing causing it to become irritated; it hurt like hell, but I was in too much of a blind rage to notice.

How dare he talk about Zelda like that, especially in front of me; she was so nice, kind, and pure. He was disgusting and evil. He didn't deserve to walk the same ground as she does...did. I can't remember a time when I was this mad, with the exception of when Ghirahim attacked me and Zelda right after she woke up.

"Boy, I recall you telling the girl about your worse fear. Do you recall what the fear was?" Yes and I faced it at almost every turn in the Skyview temple. Spiders scare the living shit out of me and I nearly pissed myself when I saw the huge ones in the temple.

I was lost in thought when Demise landed a blow on my stomach and my mouth fell open to let out a pained cry. I felt Demise slip something into my mouth and force me to keep it shut.

I started to struggle and freak out as I realized that Demise hand forced me to hold a spider _in my mouth!_ I could feel it on my tongue and it crawled toward the back of my throat. I began making pleading noises, trying to get Demise to let me spit it out.

"What's wrong hero? Have something to say?" I could tell he was holding back laughter as he asked this. What the hell is funny about this? In any way?

"Mm-hm!" I tried to make an affirmative noise and Demise accepted it, but he didn't let me open my mouth and I could still feel the spider. I was terrified that it would either go down my throat, forcing me to swallow it, or that it would bite the inner cavern of my mouth. There was also a strange taste in my mouth and I assumed it had to be the spider; it was almost enough to make me sick.

"Well, how do I know you'll agree to my demands if I let you spit it out? Guess I'll have to ask you now. If I let you spit it out, are you going to yell and or curse at me like you did a few moments ago?" I shook my head for no with his hand still on my jaw, forcing it to remain closed.

"Good boy. Will you obey your Master's and my demands?" Another nod, anything to get this damned spider away from me. I had to constantly resist my growing urge to swallow.

"Also, will you address your Master properly?" No…I couldn't. That would be giving up what little pride I had left. I was about to refuse when the spider crawled its way to the back of my throat and I had to hold back my urge to swallow and gag.

I quickly nodded and he allowed me to open my mouth. I coughed until the spider flew out of my mouth. I could still taste a strange substance on my tongue and no matter what I did, I couldn't shake the taste; I kept trying to swallow the taste away.

"That's good hero, now I'm going to hold you to that. I had coated that charming spider with very special type of magic. It must be ingested to take affect and you so willingly swallowed after that spider was taken out of your mouth. Do you want to find out what it does?" I was frozen in fear and dread. I had only agreed to those things to get the spider out of my mouth. So stupid…I should have known he would do something like this.

I could feel his smugness. It was almost tangible by the way it radiated off of his being. He walked over to me and looked straight into my eyes. "If you disobey me or your Master, if you show any form of defiance, or if you try to fight back in any way, I will show you what my little spell does. You will learn to be obedient and submissive through your actions, just like a true pet; if you behave, we will reward you, misbehave and you will be punished."

No…I can't simply obey them. But…I don't know what this spell does. Ugh…Ghirahim, I'm going to have to call him Master now.

I will never last more than an hour being completely obedient like he wants.

"Now that we have that little problem solved, it's time to move on to your punishment."

"What? Wasn't that punishment enough!" I was outraged. He cut, burned, and forced me to nearly swallow a disgusting spider, put a spell on me, and he wasn't done punishing me yet?

"No boy that was just teaching you the proper was to respect your superiors and how to behave. Specifically, that was to teach you a lesson; now it is time to punish you for your past actions. And remember, from this point on, no defiance, no rebellion, and no fighting or you will be punished."

I was blinded as he removed the blindfold and my eyes adjusted. Demise picked up some kind of tool that was flat and thin. He put it to my waxed up arm and began to roughly scrape it off of my sensitive arm. I screamed in pain as the hard wax was removed along with a layer of skin.

It was the worst when he got to my hand and took it off. When he was done, the table and my arm were dripping blood and my arm looked like I was wearing a crimson, elbow length glove.

Demise undid the straps and I squelched my urge to fight as I was flipped onto my stomach. I began to panic as Demise forcibly removed my shirt.

'No, please don't tell me he is like Ghirahim, he wouldn't do anything like that as punishment, right?' I was somewhat relived as he left my pants alone and irritated and worried as he retied the bonds. I could see now as he walked over to the fire and pulled out a metal…brand. It was bright red and almost white. He inspected it for a second before looking satisfied. I struggled again as he forced me to remain still be standing over me and placing his unoccupied hand slightly above my lower back.

I couldn't even twitch away as I felt scorching heat right above my lower back.

**Demise**

I got my brand out of the fire and was positioned over the boy. He looked terrified as I positioned the brand about an inch or two from his skin. I slowly brought the brand down and relished in his scream of pure agony as his flesh was seared and burned while it made a delightful sizzling sound.

This went on for about a minute as he continued to scream and tried to thrash even when he was restrained. I eventually lifted the brand and inspected my work. Right on his lower back was a small set of words. The boy was lucky that the brand wasn't very big and you would have to be very close to him to even read it, but the words would stay with him for a very long time.

I heard his cries quiet to small whimpers and sobs. I sensed a presence enter the room and looked over to see Ghirahim come in. Good, I was growing rather bored. He walked over and looked at my work.

He smirked as he read the tramp- stamp that said, in very elegant script:

Property of Lord Ghirahim


	15. Chapter 15

**Ghirahim**

I walked into Demise's torture chamber. I was still furious at my Master for taking my Sky-child. How dare he; he thinks I can't handle my pet…_I_ was the one who captured him and he is my property.

I was slightly calmed when I walked in. I could hear Link's delicious screams echoing through the room. I walked up to my Master and looked at Link. I couldn't hold back my smirk as I looked at the brand on his lower back.

Property of Lord Ghirahim was branded there and I felt a surge of pride and possessiveness as I looked at it. No one would ever be able to claim Link now, no one except for me. He will be mine forever; eternally my pet.

"Ghirahim, do you think you can handle the little hero from here?" Demise raised an eyebrow as he questioned me. Many different answers passed through my mind, but all of them would get me scolded, punished, or worse; so I settled for "Yes, Master." I tried to hide my irritation.

"Good, I will be headed off to the sky shortly. Watch the castle and…don't overdo it and kill him, I will not be getting you a new pet, Ghirahim." With that he walked out and left me alone with Link.

Finally he was gone; I could focus on Link. Poor boy, he looked exhausted. He was trying to catch his breath after being branded. By what I could tell, there was also a very deep slash in his arm that was consistently gushing blood and what looked like a mild acid of some form. He also had a traumatized look in his eyes that were slightly open; enough for me to see a rather pathetic and weak glare directed toward me.

I could feel the spell on Link and silently cursed my Master. We had discussed it and what our demands of Link would be while he was under the spell, however, that doesn't mean that I approve of it. I know that this spell will punish him if he disobeys myself or my Master, but I wanted to personally punish Link when he misbehaves. It would have been glorious to see the fear in his eyes as he watches me slowly torture him.

I wanted to see the fear in his eyes as I slowly carve into him with my blade. I wanted him to scream for mercy in agony, before he succumbed to my wishes and fell to his knees. I wanted to see his eyes the moment that his rebellious spirit is crushed and he accepts his place as my servant, pet, and lover.

I could feel my suit getting tight at the idea and I barely had enough strength to resist my lust. 'Now is not the time for pleasure, you are supposed to be focused on punishing him and breaking his spirit, not fantasizing about…' I thought this in my head and had to cut off my thoughts before they ran amok and made it impossible to resist my primal urges.

I shook off my thoughts and looked back to Link. He had recovered now and was staring at me in fear. I couldn't resist chuckling at his expression. I had a feeling that he knew what was on my mind. His face was quite amusing. His eyes were bulging and his pupils were blown wide with fear and dread. His skin was also slightly shiny as he had broken out into a nervous sweat.

It was intriguing how much of an effect I can have on the Sky-child when I was not physically touching him. His own mind causes him to panic and I wouldn't doubt that he had already imagined many different things that I could do to him. What I wouldn't give to see inside of his mind for only a few short seconds….

Ah, but now is not the time. I needed to focus on torturing the boy!

I walked over to his injured arm and slowly dug my fingers into the wound.

He shouted in pain as I surprised him with the pain.

**Link**

I could feel myself sweating slightly as I watched Ghirahim's face. I could see that look in his eyes again and I knew what was in his mind. He eventually walked over to stand beside me and I didn't expect him to dig his fingers into my wounded arm. I could feel his fingers opening the wound more and making it worse as fresh blood spilled out of the wound.

I clenched my jaw and tried not to make any sound that would encourage him as he leaned down and licked up the blood from my wound. I began to struggle as his tongue slipped inside of the wound and irritated the torn skin and muscle.

He then proceeded to cover my wound with his lips and suck. I whimpered slightly as he forced more blood to come out of my arm. I had lost a lot of blood by now and I could feel my burnt hand starting to tingle and become numb; both from no blood circulation and from lack of movement.

When he raised his head, I looked over and saw his mouth coved in blood. He looked in my eyes and I felt my stomach flip and turn as he smiled and I saw his bright white teeth coated in crimson. Crimson was also dripping down his chin.

He stuck out his tongue and licking it all away as he chuckled at my horrified expression. "My, my, Sky-child. You really do know how to tempt me. Between your mouthwatering blood and adorable expressions, taking you is almost too much to resist." I felt my stomach lurch and threaten to purge itself.

He laughed as he watched my reaction. "Do not fret my pet. Even though I cannot wait to hear your erotic voice scream my name in pleasure, I must for the sake of punishing you. I can wait until tonight, my pet, and then we will have some fun won't we?" His hand reached out and grabbed my chin as he continued to speak. He forced it up so I could look into his frightening eyes as lust and bloodlust waged a war.

Eventually he released my chin and I watched as he walked around the room, looking at various items. I couldn't see him for quite a while as he left my range of sight. He eventually came back and he had a pot with him. I could hear liquid sloshing around as he effortlessly carried the heavy looking pot and set it on the table where I was tied down.

I unconsciously moved away from the pot as much as I could; I could feel intense heat radiating from it. "Well, this will never do…" I looked up at Ghirahim as he looked down at my bound form. He had an expression of disappointment as he studied the bonds.

I raised my eyebrow in question as he continued to stare at me. "… These bonds, why on the surface would my Master bind you so tightly. If you are going to be tortured properly, you need to be able to trash and struggle in pain. Well, I suppose it isn't needed for proper torture…but it does make it more fun to watch you squirm, wouldn't you agree my pet?"

He looked at me, expecting an answer. I responded with a glare. After a few seconds, he returned the glare. "Now Sky-child, I asked you a question and I expect an answer." I continued to glare for a few more seconds. His glare grew more intense and I could see the threat in his dark eyes. We would be in this standstill until I said something.

"No, it doesn't." I spit the words at him and he continued to glare at me. He crossed his arms and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Are you not forgetting something Sky-child?" He looked at me expectantly. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"No…" As soon as the word left my mouth, I felt unimaginable pain. It flowed through my veins and I couldn't breathe for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it was about twenty seconds. But every one of those seconds left me in pure agony. If I had to describe the pain, the best way to describe it would be this: It felt as if every single one of my blood cells had been transformed into a little ball that was covered in spikes and they continued to flow through my body, slowly tearing me apart from the inside.

When it ended, I was left panting and covered in sweat. I heard the echo of my agonized scream as it faded from the room. I looked up at Ghirahim who was still standing over me. He was looking at me as he watched me catch my breath. His hand was to his mouth, like he had been trying to stifle his giggles.

I quickly looked down at my body and realized that I hadn't been really torn apart. It all felt so real. Had it all been in my head?

Then my mind traveled back to a few minutes ago when Demise had forced me to hold that spider in my mouth and he told me about the spell. Was that the pain that he had mentioned?

"Did you enjoy that my pet? Yes, the obedience spell can be quite agonizing. Tell me, what did it feel like? Must have been painful, considering that was quite the impressive scream that it drew from your throat. Also, it was fun to watch you squirm and thrash in agony." Sick bastard. A sadist like him _would_ enjoy seeing me in pain like that.

"It will not be the same every time though." I looked up at him at that. He leaned over me and looked directly into my eyes. "Yes, I see that has drawn your attention. The spell decides for itself. It all depends on how badly you break the rules. Remember that one of my Masters commands of you were that you always address me as Master. Because that was one of the main rules that you were commanded when he cast the spell, breaking that one directly would warrant a very painful punishment."

He was smirking as he explained how the spell worked. "However, if you were to break it twice, the punishment would be different. Next time, you may feel as though your drowning, being electrocuted, or worse. I can also influence the spell and encourage it to do a specific punishment to suit my… needs." I don't like how he said that.

"Shall we get back to our conversation Sky-child? Oh yes, you were about to answer me properly. I'm waiting my pet." What were we talking about? Oh, yea, his question about whether less bonding is better for torture because it allows me to squirm.

"No, it doesn't…" I couldn't choke out the word. I whimpered slightly as I felt a flash of the pain from before.

"Sky-child…." His voice was in a sing-song. I knew there was no way out of it.

"No, it doesn't…M…Master." I finally forced the word past my lips and it left a sick feeling in my stomach.

**Demise**

I left Ghirahim to his pet; I had better things to occupy myself with. I made my way to the front doors of my castle and walked out. I looked to the sky to confirm my beliefs that the cloud barrier had indeed dispersed. I also happened to notice the loftwings were still hovering around skyloft, which I could see in the distance.

I prepared to make my transport there when something caught my eye. There was a loftwing hovering over a place other than skyloft. I looked below it and noticed the red haired hylian calling it down. He took off and headed toward skyloft.

I watched as he proceeded to make it to the chunk of rock. I listened to my own deep chuckle as it slipped its way out of my throat. No doubt that he was on his way to warn his friends of what had occurred with their little hero.

I waited around ten minutes. I wanted to give him time to explain what had happened to some of the residence. Why waist my breath and patience trying to explain what happened, when I can get a dunderhead with minimal intelligence to do it for me?

After about fifteen minutes I decided it was enough time. I snapped my fingers and proceeded to skyloft


	16. Chapter 16

**Link**

"No, it doesn't…M…Master." I finally forced the word past my lips and it left a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Very good, pet." I didn't look up to see the disgusting smirk adorning to face of the Demon Lord. The words I was forced to speak left a sick feeling that wouldn't go away. I couldn't tell whether it was disgust, fear, or guilt.

The pot was still sitting close to my legs and I was reminded of it when I moved my leg and it came into contact with the pot.

"Ahh!" I tried to ignore the pain from the burn mark rising on my leg, breathing in a strangled gasp. I snapped my head up to glare at the Demon when I heard a no so concealed sadistic chuckle.

"Oh, poor sky-child. Did that hurt?" He gave me a mock sympathetic look. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow in question. "Or better yet, how about I _lick_ it better?"

He leaned down and ran his slimy tongue over the rising burn welt. I shuttered in disgust and discomfort as his long appendage soothed yet aggravated the welt. I attempted to get my leg away from him, but quickly gave up when I realized that the bonds wouldn't allow me to move an inch.

When he stopped, he gave me a smug look and his almost trademark smirk adorned his face. "What's wrong pet? Don't you like it?" His voice had a fake innocent tone, but I failed to notice the sadistic threat in it until it was too late.

"No, I don't! Now stop touching me!" His eyes flashed with pleasure and then I realized that he had wanted me to say that. I felt sick with fear as I watched him pick up the scalding pot and swish around the contents. Obviously heat doesn't affect him, seeing as he can pick up the completely metal pot without even an ounce of pain or even discomfort.

"Well then Sky-child, maybe it will feel better if we wash it off, hmm?" I could do nothing but sputter incoherently as I watched him tip the pot and slowly douse my entire body in the nearly boiling water.

I screamed in agony as the water scalded and burned every available piece of skin; from my toes, to my groin, to my face. My screams choked off when the scalding liquid flowed into my mouth and I reflexively swallowed. I felt as the water seared my throat on the way down.

Before I blacked out, I heard Ghirahim laughing with sadistic joy.

**Groose**

When I made it to skyloft, I landed my loftwing near the bazaar and ran to find the headmaster. As I ran, I noticed how those I passed turned to look at me; probably wondering where I was.

I made it to the school and tried to head up to the headmaster's office where he was known to be, but Karane and Pipit stopped me on my way up the stairs.

"Groose, where the hell are you going? You nearly plowed us over. What's the rush?" Karane; just as blunt and useless as usual.

"Get out of the way Karane; I need to see the Headmaster. It is important and I don't have time to deal with you." I tried to push her out of the way, but was knocked back when something solid collided with my face. Surprisingly it was strong enough to knock me back and probably left quite a bruise on my ass.

I touched my sore jaw and noticed that one of my teeth had been knocked loose. I looked up to see Pipit standing there in a fury. His face was dark red with anger and his fist was slowly lowering after punching me.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that you worthless jackass." His voice was deadly calm. I was slowly processing what he said through my head and then I couldn't restrain my laugh of pity, momentarily forgetting about seeing the headmaster.

"Her? She's your girlfriend? I wasn't gone that long was I? Damn Pipit, I didn't know you liked…well, _that_. Anyway, I don't have time for this, so _move!_" I pushed past there gaping faces while they were still in shock from what I said and were trying to process a retort.

I burst into the headmaster's office at the top of the stairs. I was thankful that no one was around to see me slam into the door when it wouldn't open. It was locked and I quickly knocked as hard I could. I heard shuffling inside and was soon looking into the face of headmaster Gaepora.

"Groose...what brings you?" He looked somewhat disturbed, like he knew something wasn't right.

"Can I come in?" He looked around for a minute before he finally moved to allow my entry.

**Ghirahim**

I watched my sky-child as he thrashed in pain when the water scorched his skin. I poured it slowly, starting at his feet and moving it up until it reached his messy goldenrod hair. He passed out from the pain and looked simply beautiful with red, scorched skin and burns and welts rising all over his body.

I ran my hand over the welts and burns and relished in his moan of pain, even in unconsciousness this boy is delicious. I ran my hand to the stab wound in his arm and removed my glove. I dug my fingers into the wound and was filled with euphoria when he squirmed and attempted to struggle. I could feel the swollen flesh and torn muscles beneath my fingers. I pulled them out and stuck each one of them into my mouth. His blood was slowly cleaned from my fingers as I enjoyed the taste.

His blood was so delectable and sweet, just from the taste I could feel myself becoming aroused. I looked down and noticed the bulge in my tights and my gaze drifted back to the child.

"Oh Link, it is pathetic how you humans can be so weak. From just a little bit of pain, your minds shut down. Oh, if only you were around during the last war, oh, then you would know the true meaning of pain. My heart fills with rainbows at the wonderful memories." I stated to his unconscious body. I reminisced as my thoughts traveled back t a different time; when my Master ruled and the humans cowered in fear. When bodies littered the ground and the delicious scent of freshly spilled blood polluted the air. When the skies were dark and black no matter the time of day and plants died and turned black.

I continued to address the unresponsive teen. "Oh, it was such a wonderful time and the world was under my Master and I's feet. It is sad that you weren't even a thought in the goddesses head yet, much less born. Do not fret however, we will bring that back. You will enjoy it as well my pet. Can't you imagine, kneeling at my Master and I's feet as we kill your friends? Or as we force them to do our bidding? Oh, but the best part will be when we include you in our affairs. How would you like to punish those who disobey me? Or better yet, I wonder how you will like killing those who oppose us?"

I began to laugh as the beautiful scene played out in my head; I could see Link doing our bidding, slowly killing those that oppose us and forcing others to submit to our every whim.

"Oh, but I suppose you wouldn't enjoy that as much as me or even my Master would. But it is not like you have a choice in the matter. With this spell we have over you, you will do it whether you like it or not. You will be the perfect pet Link, no matter what, you will break. When and if we remove the spell from you, it won't be until you have been broken into the perfect, obedient little boy you should have been from the start."

With that, I untied Link and teleported us to the bathroom. Link needed to be cleaned up before our next nightly session.

***Unknown***

I was sitting near the waterfall and thinking about my monster friend and about my friend Gully. I was bored, I couldn't play with Gully 'cause he was trying to get his mom to hurry up with dinner. Maybe I should visit uncle Bats while I wait. I made my way to the graveyard and down the latter. I had just made it to the bottom when I heard screaming.

I climbed back up the latter, curious to see what happened. When I ran out toward the river to where I could see, I froze. I saw people running toward the knight's academy and screaming; they would have run to the Goddess Statue, but it never came back after it fell about a week ago. Skyloft was burning and there were little red monsters everywhere. The bazaar was on fire and I could see Gully and his mom running from the flames.

I could see my house on fire and my mother running from the little creatures. I screamed when one of them drew and arrow and shot it at my mother.

She was pushed out of the way at the last minute and I was filled with relief as the arrow missed, but I started crying when I saw who had pushed her….

I was about to run to him when something grabbed me from behind. I heard him before I saw him. He had a rough, dark chuckle and I looked over my shoulder to see the man. I screamed and tried to get away when I saw a …a monster holding me. He didn't look like the little red things though; he was all black and scale-y. He had fire for hair and dark red eyes. There was also a white scar on his head that looked like and X and glowed. He reminded me of uncle Bats, only more scary and less nice.

The monster chuckled again. "Why hello, child. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He looked past me and over to where the man who saved my mom was laying. I could hear my mom screaming and crying over there and I couldn't do anything to go to her.

"Is that your mommy little Kukiel? Don't worry, she will see your brave Daddy again very soon." I thrashed and cried as the monster turned me around and forced me to watch as the red monsters approached my crying mom. My dad was still on the ground where fell after he took the arrow for my mom.

I was forced to watch as the monsters threw my mother into the river and forced her to stay under. I cried and fought as they didn't let her come up and eventually she stopped struggling and remained still. The monsters let her body go and she drifted with the current until she reached the end of Sky-loft. Her body fell and if she wasn't already dead, she would be soon.

I continued to fight and scream and cry, until the monster man spoke into my ear. "Stop struggling you worthless worm, or I'll be sure that you are next." I continued to cry, but I didn't struggle anymore.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was gone. They had all ran to the academy or died trying. I saw bodies all around me and I didn't dare try to identify them. I was alone with the monster and I couldn't remember being so scared.

I heard another chuckle behind me before he spoke. "Do you know who I am child?" I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head for "No".

"Oh, don't worry, you will know soon enough." He began to walk toward the knight's academy without putting me down, making sure to kick bodies out of the way as he went. I looked down and watched as one of my tear drops fell on my father's face when we passed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Demise**

I walked up to the building where everyone seemed to have run to, with the little girl crying, but slowly ceasing her struggles. I made sure to note where the demon behind me was, just to be safe. He seemed pretty harmless, but those who betray me don't always do as I expect.

I slowly made my way to the door and pulled it open calmly. Once I made it through the door, I stopped directly inside the threshold and turned to face the demon. He stopped under my glare and his face showed panic and shock.

"Hmm, so this is where you have been hiding out Batreaux. I should have suspected you would hide amongst my enemies after you abandoned your king." My cold tone allowed no mercy to be expected for the worthless filth being penetrated with my gaze. I have no use for traitorous scum that abandons the throne at the greatest time of need.

**Batreaux**

I had been caught. Alas, my wish to help the poor humans has put myself in great danger. The king, my king, will surely kill me as well for what I had done. Years ago, in the age of the living immortal Hylia, the king had called together all of the high level demons and some low level, from Bokoblins to his Sword. They, myself included, were to go into the battle with our king against Hylia's forces.

To the Hylians, this is referred to the final battle in their history books. It was the day my king was imprisoned. However, I did not enjoy war, being the pacifist that I am, and I had tried to stay out of the fight as much as possible and sparing everyone I could by wounding instead of killing. But when it came down to it, the only ones left on the battle field were a few scattered Bokoblins, Ghirahim, Demise, and myself, along with Hylia and some of her forces. Once Ghirahim fell, I was the only one competent enough left to protect the king.

I can remember clearly, as if it were yesterday. I could still see my king beckon me over to help the remaining Bokoblins guard him from Hylia, as she was trying to defeat Demise. It was the first time I had ever seen a spark of fear in his ever burning eyes. However, I didn't want to harm the Hylians or their goddess, I did the only thing I could.

I ran. I remember watching from the sidelines and my king became enraged at my betrayal. When he turned his back to come after me, Hylia had finally made it past the remaining forces. He heard it coming, but it was too late. When he turned back around to strike, Hylia struck him with small spike, it resembled a dagger.

I watched as Demise was transformed into a large beast and then forced back into the demon realm along with all his forces, not including me. The dagger like object then enlarged and sealed the hole to the demon realm. It became known as the sealing spike.

Hylia offered me sanctuary and I accepted. But now the king was back, and he recognized me.

He recognized the person that caused him to be sealed in the first place.

**Demise**

I watched as the traitor stood his ground, but his legs shook with the urge to back up and run. Forever the coward. He was worse than the whimpering humans of Hylia's time. The girl in my grip was watching the demon with pleading eyes.

Oh, don't tell me…

"Well, well, what have we here? Do you know this child Batreaux? She seems to know you…"

I saw his eyes flicker down to the young child. She met his gaze with one of her own.

This was too priceless.

"Well, do you?"

"Yes, my King, she is my friend."

The girl reached out to the demon and cried out when I smacked her hand down. She looked up at me and quickly looked back down when she noticed my glare. I could feel her trembling in my grip.

"Hmm, 'My King', even though you betrayed me you still have the gall to try and appeal to my good side by using titles? Ha, you amuse me Batreaux. Do you honestly believe that these humans will ever care for you? Will ever accept you? Tell me, other than this seemingly strange and foolish child, do any of the other humans greet you with kindness? Or, more naturally, do they run away from you, screaming that there is a monster and running to find protection or perhaps a weapon? Do they take the time to try and speak with you and judge you fairly? Or do they automatically assume the worst and believe you have intent to harm?"

I can see he has no intent to speak and answer, but his posture and eyes give me all the answers I need.

"Just as I thought. If I am right, you have lived up here since my imprisonment, which was almost two millennia ago. If they haven't changed after all of that time towards you, what makes you think they will ever accept you?"

He opened his mouth this time to answer and I waited for his pitiful excuse for his ignorance.

"I-I was going to…try to…become human, and-"

I cut him off. "You mean that old story that says that Gratitude Crystals will turn you human? If you can't even talk to the humans how will you get them?"

"Th-there was a child helping me…"

"Was his name Link?" At the name his head snaps up from its previously bowed position. So the child knows this traitor….

The girl also looked up at recognition of the name.

"Well, I'm proud to say that Link won't be seeing you anymore, he's a little preoccupied with Ghirahim at the moment…." I let that sentence hang, not intending to elaborate more.

"Oh, one last question." He looks up in shock as I grab the little girl by her hair and hold her in the air before us. She gives a scream of pain as her small body is held up roughly by only her hair. She begins to cry as I continue to hold her in this position. "This girl, yes, now she likes you. But what about when she grows up, finds someone to marry and has a child. Will she continue to visit you? Will she want her husband to know you and think her a freak for liking a monster? Will she want her children to see you and go through the same thing she would have to? In short, how long will it take for her to abandon you and become like all of the other humans who fear you and wish you your non-existence?"

By his look of shock, horror, and realization, I can tell he can see that I am right. Now there is only one thing to decide, who to get rid of; the girl, Batreaux, or both. It will all decide on his next decision.

"Well Batreaux, I'll give you a choice. You can either redeem yourself for your past by killing this girl and the humans, or continue to defend these worthless whelps and stand against me, or walk away and sacrifice this girl to me. What do you choose?

**Batreaux**

I couldn't comprehend the options he had given me. There was no way I could abandon Kukiel and the other humans, no matter how much they have yet to accept me. They will one day….one day.

"My King, please, just had over the girl and leave the humans at peace…"

Kukiel looked up hopefully, trusting in my ability to handle the situation. After all, I had never let her down before…

I watched in horror as a smirk graced his face. "So you choose to stand against me. Just as I was hoping. However, I find it ironic that you choose now to show a little bravery. You always were a pathetic excuse for a demon. I'll be happy to finally wipe you from existence."

Before I could think of something to do, he pulled a sword out of thin air and stabbed me through my quickly beating heart, spraying himself and Kukiel with my blood. I fell to my knees and was helpless and dying as I watched him walk over to the edge of Skyloft with Kukiel. She was struggling again and crying, trying to come to me, but still being held up by only her hair. Demise turned and looked me dead in the eye while he dangled her over the edge. She was looking down with terror and looked like she wanted to scream, but was silenced by her fear.

"You have no more use child, have fun and enjoy the view as you plummet to the end of your worthless life." With that he let go of her and her screams finally emerged as she fell. The last thought that passed through my fading conscience mind was, "I need to help her, she's too young to have a Loftwing, I have to….

**Demise**

I watched as Batreaux's eyes widened when I dropped the girl, then slowly lost their light and closed. He slumped to the ground with a soft thump as the last of his life left his body. I looked back over the edge and saw the little girl still falling, but was now too far down for me to hear her screams, even with my advanced hearing.

Satisfied, I walked into the building once more to confront the other humans.


	18. Chapter 18

**Demise**

I proceeded into the building and looked around. I could see numerous doors and a large area directly in front of me that seemed to be a kitchen. I walked toward the stairs and could hear voices coming from the rooms above me. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw most of the civilians who weren't killed in the initial invasion crowded up here. They all turned around in fear at the sight of me.

"Humans…how nice to finally meet up with you…" I saw a small boy huddling behind his mother who was among other fearful adults. "…Ah, and it seems you are still the spineless weak fools that you were a millennia ago."

I watched as a girl stepped up, she seemed to be around the little hero's age. She held a sword in her hand and foolishly pointed it at me. "Who are you and what do you want! And what do you mean weak?!" She sounded offended. So these humans, or at least some of them, had grown a backbone in the last few eons. I'll have to fix that….

I reached out toward her sword and she reacted on instinct and tried to slice my hand. I caught it and held it firmly, as if it was a simple twig. She gasped in shock at the lack of a wound and her mouth continued to gape as I took her sword and bent it in half from the middle.

"H-h...b-b-b" She seemed to be in shock as she saw a miniscule amount of my strength used against her.

I threw my hand out and backhanded her to the floor to make my point of who was in charge.

"Karane!" A young boy of about her age ran forward to comfort her as she tried to get up from the floor again.

"I'm alright Pipit…"

"As touching as this moment is, I didn't invade your home to watch you sniffle and cry over a measly slap. If I wanted you seriously harmed you wouldn't be breathing at this moment. Be happy I spared your worthless life. Be assured it won't happen again if you don't cooperate. And that goes for anyone else in this room who wishes to stand against me!"

"Who are you?!" The boy was still on the floor comforting the girl.

I walked over to him and lifted him up by his neck. "Tell me boy, what do you know of your history involving the war between the Demons and that pitiful wench you called a Goddess?"

"Ugh …we know everything about that war, but there was no proof that it ever happened! There isn't even anything below the clouds! Now, let me go!"

I choked off his air even more and he struggled in my grip. "How about anyone else? Anyone want to tell me what you know or should I just finish off this boy for not obeying a direct order and answering my question?"

"We…we know that the Goddess sent Skyloft into the sky and defeated the demons to protect us." The girl, Karane, stated. I chuckled with mirth at how uninformed they were. They worshiped the goddess for all these years, yet they don't know of the Triforce, or the little hero's destiny, or even that there Goddess had lowered herself to a mortal form? They had the textbooks and documents proving all of this, how did they not know?

I released the boy and he fell at my feet. "For starters, let's get one thing straight, your Goddess Hylia, she was not just protecting you worthless humans, she was also protecting the Triforce. Secondly, she fought the Demons on the surface, which does exist, because the Demon king wanted the Triforce for himself and was willing to kill anything, animal or human, to get it. She had won and imprisoned the Demon king, but was foolish enough to try and continue to protect the Triforce. She lowered herself to a mortal form and gave up her immortality so she could keep the king imprisoned. She also created a hero that would defend her in her mortal existence and help her keep the king imprisoned."

All of the humans were staring at me and whispering among themselves. The girl was the first to speak up. "What makes you so sure of all of that? And you still haven't told us who you are!"

"Who am I? You mean you haven't guessed it yet?" I sighed; pitiful humans are forever to be cowards _and_ Ignorant buffoons.

"I am the Demon King, Demise." Everyone began whispering again. I smirked at the looks of terror and fear on their faces.

"You're lying! If the Goddess really did lower herself to a mortal to keep you imprisoned, then how are you here?!" The girl on the floor was starting to work my very last nerve of tolerance. "Well, do you remember when a girl from here fell to the surface? Blond hair blue eyes?" They all whispered again and I saw an old man in the back take on a look of grief. I heard a name being whispered back and forth, Zelda.

"Ah, Zelda was that the little Goddess's name? Yes, that was her. My servant pulled her down to the surface to free me from my imprisonment. I would have been back much sooner, however her chosen hero gave him some trouble. I believe his name is Link."

The boy on the floor looked up instantly. "What have you done with Link?! If you killed him or even harmed a hair on his head, I swear you will regret the day you were ever born!" This boy was almost as bad as the girl. He was almost screaming at me and if he didn't have that look of fear in his eyes, I would have been more offended, but he was amusing me, for now…

"Well, I can tell you for sure the girl is dead, but the boy is currently with my servant. He has been enslaved for my second in commands amusement seeing as he caused so much trouble for him."

All of the skyloftians shared a horrified look. "Where are you keeping Link?!" I looked down at the girl and boy on the ground, expecting it to be them who spoke out. But they were looking at the little boy who earlier was hiding behind his mother. He was glaring at me, trying to be brave but was obviously terrified by his trembling form.

"Hmm, and what makes you think a child so young such as yourself has any right to speak to a king in that tone?" He immediately shrank back when he saw my malicious smirk and he ran back to his mother. Weak.

"Well, do not worry child, you all will be seeing him soon, presuming you live that long."

I was getting tired of this. They were lucky that I was feeling kind enough to explain the situation to them, but the spark of kindness has subsided. I could clearly see the fear in this area. It smelled like the most intoxicating aroma and it satisfied my wishes. I called on the Bokoblins that were waiting in the area. The humans backed up and cowered in fear as about twenty of them can up behind me.

"Now humans, I grow bored of this. So I will make this simple. Surrender to me now and come quietly with your lives, or stand against me and die a merciless death." They all looked around in fear and I watched as some of the knights drew their swords, making their choices obvious. Others looked like they were going to simply give up, but that was mostly the older people who were unable to fight. However…

I had not taken into account that there might be another door out of this building. All of the kids, most of the teens, and some of the more cowardly, fearful adults ran toward the other end of the hall and opening two double doors and bolting for their lives. I sent Bokoblins after them, not feeling like playing games with them.

I had the people who remained restrained while I went to check on the progress of those who ran. I was disappointed to see that almost all of them had made it to a diving platform and called their birds down. I ordered them to be shot down, and some were and fell to their doom, but others had gotten far enough away that they were close to the cloud barrier.

That's when it happened.

I felt as the Goddess magic began to fade and disappeared completely. The loftwings seemed to become confused. Then they proceeded to buck and fly in loops, unaware that they were purposefully trying to dislodge their so-called masters. All of the Hylians who escaped on their loftwings were bucked off and fell through the cloud barrier.

I could tell already that most of them, unfortunately, wouldn't die from the fall. It depended where they landed and they were all spread out. Some were over Eldin, and surly most of them will die due to all of the lava in the area. Others would land in Lanayru, and most will survive, unless they land in quicksand, but could then die from dehydration. But many will land in Faron and with the disgustingly soft grass, the lake, and all of those trees; I doubt any of them will die on impact.

So I'll have to search there first.

**Kukiel**

I screamed as I was thrown off of my home. I had had nightmares before about falling…falling from my home. But I never dreamed that it was this scary. I watched as the fire-haired man watched me fall. I kept waiting for him to somehow bring me back up, to save me. But the cruel meanie just watched as I fell.

I don't know what happened to Uncle Bats. I hope he is okay…I'll see him again soon.

I passed through the clouds and waited until I disappeared. But…then I saw red everywhere. Th-this…where am I? Th-there isn't supposed to be anything below the clouds!

I didn't have much time to think as the ground got closer and I waited to hit the ground and feel pain. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…I would get to see Uncle Bats again…and mommy and daddy, too.

But when I got about twenty feet from the ground, I saw a giant bird-lizard thing. It was even bigger then a loftwing. It was bright red and was flying right at me; it was also wearing a red robe. At first, I thought it was going to hurt me, but instead it caught me and it landed with me in its arms. I looked up at it and it smiled back at me.

"What is a little child like you doing down here?" His voice was deep, so I knew it was a 'he', and it was kind.

"A meanie threw me off of my home and…and…" I started to cry as I thought about my parents and Uncle Bats. "And…Uncle Bats…I-I t-think he's hurt…and my m-mommy and d-daddy a-are…" He scooped me up in a hug and tried to comfort me.

"Who did this to you, you poor child?"

"I-I don't know. He was all black and had fire for hair. He attacked everyone with the mean red creatures, and he...he hurt Uncle Bats and watched as his friends killed my parents..." I felt him stiffen up as I told him about the meanie.

I heard him say "Oh no …he's back."

"W-who's back?" I couldn't stop crying.

He looked down at me with a look of despair and worry. "Sweetie, the Demon King, Demise is back. He's the one who attacked you and your family."


End file.
